Boys R Us
by Massie Harrington
Summary: FINISHED!How the ex-pretty committee deals with school and just plain life without each other. Less drama?Less schemes?Less life or social-death decisions?Opposite of yes!My first fanfic!Puh-lease R&R! Disclaimer-I do nawt own the clique. LH does&she rx!
1. Profiles

Profiles

Massie Block: At risk of losing her alpha status to none other than Alicia. How is she supposed to win back Kristin and Dylan and let Alicia fall when she becomes captain of the soccer team, correction _steals_ captain of the Sirens from Kristin, and starts falling for Dylan's boyfriend, who seems to be falling back. On top of all that, the last 4 alphas of OCD are willing to get her a new room, but is she worthy of it? Will her alpha status crumble to pieces or will she make a better comeback then Britney?

Kristin Gregory: Pissed at Massie for stealing her position as captain of the Sirens. After the Witty Committee starts to break apart she's the first to officially leave to join Alicia's clique. There's too much drama in her life to even think about Dune and Dempsey, but once the Prom themed dance comes along, she might just have to choose one, or get dumped by them both?

Alicia Rivera: Finally the alpha! She thinks her life is ah-mazing and will do anything to keep it the same but what happens when Massie starts working herself back up the social pyramid and flattering everyone? Will Alicia put up a fight or will she surrender to beta?

Dylan Marvel: Her only friend is her ever so hawt boyfriend Derrick. But what happens when he starts ignoring her and acts like their just friends again? Who could he like more than her? Their supposed to be sole mates!!

Claire Lyons: Massie's best friend and Cam's girlfriend. Could life get any better?!?! More like worse! The eighth graders are turning bi-polar towards their leaders. Will they land on Massie or Alicia? Or neither? And will Massie forgive her for ditching her? But aside from her friends even Cam is acting different. A source says he's got his eye on another girl. Can she take him to "Prom" or will she cave? Will it end up like the last time she suspected something? Or will she be right?


	2. Chapter 1

BOCD

RANGE ROVER

Monday September 18th

7:28 AM

"Okay Kuh-laire, remember our mission for today?" Massie Block said as calmly as she could seeing it was the first day back to school after the Pretty Committee blew up.

"Yup! Find new friends to join our Clique." Claire Lyons said cheerfully knowing that in this Clique, she would be Beta.

"Right and remember, no LBR's.. Now once we have our Clique assembled we have to find them suitable crushes and _then_ claim our popularity."

" But I already have a boyfriend and you have a crush so we're done right?"

"Opposite of yes." Massie beamed. "If you have forgotten, Kristin stole my crush, so you may be done but you have to help me get a new crush, soccer boys eliminated."

"When you say soccer boys does that exclude that ah-mazing looking blonde with the soccer uniform on?" Claire questioned.

"Kuh-laire, I said _all _soccer boys which inclu-ehmagawd!!! Okay, I have my crush! Rate me!"

"But-" Massie cut her off.

"Butts are for kissing now just rate me already!"

"Okay" Claire gave in. "You're a clear…9.5."

"What can I do to become a 10" Massie asked showing her insecurities.

"More gloss and take your side bangs down." Claire said confidently as she rated her more seriously than ever. "But didn't you say 10's were for Prom and graduation and that kind of stuff?"

"Yes I did Kuh-laire, obviously you don't see that HART just standing there like an LBR." Massie said with still a trace of alpha in her. "Okay Isaac I'll call you to come pick us up and there will probably be some more people to drop off"

"Correction" Claire smiled. "There WILL be more people to drop off" Her and Massie got out of the car giggling.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie whispered screamed. "He is a total HART!!" She walked right up to the hawtie confidently. "Hey, I'm Massie, are you new here?" She asked looking sexier than ever.

"Yeah, I just moved here from California and I am freezing!!" Claire could here Massie giggle and then give him a hug.

"Helping?" She asked still attached to him.

"How can I not get warmed up with the hawtest girl alive wrapped around me?" He smiled down at her. "Hey you're the only person that I know here so do you wanna…umm ya know…do something after school?" He asked her.

"Yeah, how bout we go to Slice of Heaven right after." Massie said loud enough for Alicia, now eyeing this ah-mazing performance by her ex-best friend, to hear.

"Sounds good to me!" He said obviously having no clue what that was, but just happy that he was going with Massie. "Here's my number" he said and then gave it to her. "Text me during boring classes." _Luh-ve him!!! _ Massie thought.

"Okay, heres mine." She said and then proudly gave him her number. "Oh, I almost forgot! Whats your name?" Massie asked tilting her head.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Massie grinned.

"Yup." He smirked. "See ya, and don't forget to text me during boring classes."

"Given" Massie called after him. "And that is how we do it." She said to Claire as she strutted toward her.

"Wow" Claire couldn't help herself. "You know Alicia was watching that whole thing with her mouth hanging open?"

"Opposite of no! Whenever I looked at her in the corner of my eye I just got more encouraged!"

"You are such an alpha!!" Claire stated.

"Yeah well, some people might think otherwise." Massie mumbled.

"Like who?" Claire questioned hoping that she wouldn't be able to.

"Umm hello Kuh-laire? The only reason were looking for new friends is because the Pretty Committee broke up, I failed as alpha so now we are going to focus on getting our friends, getting them ah-proved crushes, and _then _we will focus on the whole popularity thing."

"That's fine with me." Claire mumbled.

"Umm are you a giraffe?" Massie grinned.

"No." Claire said blankly.

"Then get rid of the long face! Come on this is a very important day, lets not mess it up. We get to start all over again today!!! I am so excited!!! But why are you the opposite of excited, Kuh-laire?"

"I don't know. I guess I just miss the Pretty Committee, I mean we had so many good times with them and all of you are just acting like its no big deal that now you all hate each other. And even though I just moved here last year, I know that you guys have been friends for like ever."

"Sometimes you have to just let go of the past and start off new. You did that with your Florida friends, remember?" Massie turned around to see why Alicia hasn't said "Point" yet, and then she remembered the conversation that they were just having.

"Yeah whateves." Claire mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2

BOCD

HALLS

Monday September 18th

7:59 AM

"Leeeesh!!" Olivia Ryan screamed from across the hall.

"Olivia, can you keep it down!?! You are the opposite of silent!" Alicia Rivera hissed.

"Ehmagawd! I am so sorry!!! You look ah-mazing today!! Almost like nothing ever happened thi-" Alicia cut her off mid-sentence.

"Liv!" Alicia whisper-screamed to her best friend. "Nobody knows about what happened this weekend except the ex-pretty committee and you! And that is the way we plan to keep it."

"Well what if Massie, Kristin, Dylan or Claire told someone?" Olivia questioned.

Alicia was less prepared for this day than she had planned. She had spent all weekend worrying about seeing the ex-pretty committee after they broke up. She had nawt prepared for the whole school finding out about it either. "I know them, and they would never in a million years let out big gossip. They wanna keep it to themselves and make everyone else wonder what they are talking about, that's one of the lessons Massie taught me." Alicia rolled back her shoulders proudly as if once being friends with Massie Block makes her an all-time-superstar.

"Well maybe you don't know them as well as you thought…I mean isn't that one of the reasons you guys aren't friends anymore?"

Gawd! Did Olivia take a get-smart-in-48-hours class over the weekend? "Opposite of important! Save me a seat in Bio, I have to go do the announcements." Alicia smiled proudly and walked towards the main office. Being BOCD's official reporter was one of the few things she didn't lose last weekend.

BOCD

ENGLISH ROOM

Monday September 18th

8:03 AM

Haha for Alicia. She was three minutes late for the morning announcements, and the one thing Principal Burns despised more than skimpy outfits is being late.

"Hey BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera" _Crap. _Dylan thought as she heard that blast through every single speaker in the school. "And now for today's announcements. For all of you wannabe Sirens and Tomahawks out there, in PE this week, while playing soccer, the coaches of our school's soccer teams will be watching you to see if there are any soccer-player worthy kids to join their team. Good luck! And now moving on to more exciting things." _Giggle. _"The new-school-year-dance will take place this Friday September 22nd at 7:00 PM-9:00 PM for 7th graders and till 11:00 for those of you 8th graders. We will be making it prom themed and at exactly 10:00 we will give out "Prom King and Queen" awards to the cuhy-test couple. Sorry lil' 7th graders, you _obviously_ don't qualify. Oh and you _must _come with a date, we will be taking pictures at the entrance and I doubt you guys wanna be photographed alone! That's all for this morning, this is Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!".

"Finally!" Dylan joked when Alicia signed off. But instead of getting laughs everyone just turned and glared at Dylan. Gawd! What was wrong with everybody?! Right then Alicia's voice came back on the intercom.

"Hey BOCD! Sorry about that, I actually have 1 more announcement to make!" Why couldn't Derring- Derrick be in the Main Building to comfort her? He was her only friend ever since the ex-pretty committee broke up. "What? Huh? Umm okay…but why? Whateves." That was so unprofessional to talk to other people while you're "Live", and Alicia knew that. "Umm we actually have a few students from the overflow facilities that would like to switch into the main building. If you would like a spot in the trailors please stop by the office right now, teachers hold attendance and other class work; we will be waiting for 5 minutes so hurry up! This is Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!" Ehmagawd! It was like God calling to her! A spot in the trailers meant a spot next to Derrick for this entire semester…

"See ya!" Dylan belted and then sprinted as fast as she could down the hallway, she _needed_ one of those spots. This was a life or social death situation! "Hey, I'd like a spot in one of those overflow facilities…" Dylan stated the second she stepped into the main office.

"Okay! Great! Now we have all spots taken! Alicia please announce that, and Dylan Marvel…right?" , the school secretary, asked.

"Yup!" Dylan cheered.

"Okay, you can just go to the trailer on your right marked 8th grade trailer and tell whoever the teacher is currently your name and that you will be there instead of…umm…Cam Fisher."

"Okidoke!" Dylan blurted as she ran out the door to the trailers. Her life was perfect now. Sure, she preferred the Tiffany's boxes to the high-tech soccer trailers, but she didn't really care as long as she was right next to Derrick. "Hey" She said as she opened the trailer door. "I am taking Cam Fisher's place.."

"Okay" The teacher sighed. "Cam, you can go to the main building now."

"Alright! Thanks Dylan!" Cam ran right out of the trailer.

"Name please." The teacher demanded not looking up from her clipboard.

"Dylan Marvel." She stated proudly looking for Derrick to just lift his head from his desk and wave her over.

"Okay, you can go take a seat next to ." _Who the hell is that? _Dylan wanted to shriek; but held herself back because she was just too excited that she was with Derrick for the semester.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _ Dylan's phone beeped.

**Derrington: ??? class r u in**

**Dylan: ??? r u talking about**

**Derrington: I need 2 decide wat I want my schedule to be…??? Urs?**

**Dylan: I came to the trailers so we could spend the semester 2gether…??? R u**

**Derrington: Im in the main building came 2 c u**

_Crap!_

**Derrington: u still there???**

**Dylan: Y, think its 2 late 2 switch back??**

**Derrington: A just announced no switching back**

**Dylan: so I guess im stuck here 4 semester and your stuck there**

There were no more texts after that. Her best friends, her boyfriend, her fun 8th grade year, and her life, all gone in 4 days.


	4. Chapter 3

BOCD

MATH ROOM

Monday September 18th

8:26 AM

**Sam: Does math count as a boring subject???**

**Massie: Given.**

**Sam. Good. ;) **

**Massie: LOL!**

**Sam: This math teacher sucks!**

**Massie: ??? do u hav?**

**Sam: **

**Massie: ah-greed!**

**Sam: Massie Block?**

**Massie: Sam (sry I don't know ur last name! Lol)?**

**Sam: DETENTION!**

**Massie: haha**

"Massie Block and Sam Erickson please report to the main office." Massie burst out laughing and Claire giggled at Massie's scene.

", you best be on your way." She heard her teacher, say.

"Yes sir." She mumbled under her breath. The class lost it.

"What was that?" Her man-looking teacher asked her while raising one eyebrow.

"Nuh-thing." Massie smirked and walked like a model down to the office.

BOCD

PRINCIPAL BURN'S OFFICE

Monday September 18th

8:49 AM

Massie strutted into the office and ah-mazingly got there before Sam. But there was a different Tomahawk sitting in the "Trouble Chair", one that was dead-to-her.

"What are you here for?" Massie heard her ex-crush Derrington mumble.

"Texting someone during class and having them get caught while we were having a conversation about his sucky teacher." Derrington burst out laughing. Massie giggled. "What are you here for?" she asked.

"I'm getting my new schedule, I'm in the main building now." He grinned.

"Really? I heard that Dylan went to the trailers though…"

"FROM WHO?" He practically screamed.

"Umm huh-llo? Look at who you're asking" Massie smirked.

"Of course" He grinned. "I'm just not used to people knowing these things right after they happen."

"Whateves. So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That Dylan went to the trailers?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, its true."

"Soo…aren't you going to at least try to get her back here?" Massie asked knowing that she probably just helped her ex-best friend by accident, and automatically regretted that.

"No." He muttered under his breath. Massie giggled and then he smiled. _Her regret was over._

"Why nawt?" She heard herself ask.

"If you tell anyone this you are so dead." He said right at her.

"Pinky swear." Massie held out her pinky, a sucker for gossip.

"Eww no. I'm a guy!"

"Whateves. So...what is it?"

"Well, I kinda made this plan…" He smirked. "I knew that if Dylan had the chance she would switch into the trailers cause I'm really her only friend since you guys got in that big fight." Massie rolled her eyes. "So…I decided to switch back to the main building with the other soccer guys knowing that I would be in the better school and I wouldn't have to see Dylan all semester. Because if we were in the same school, she would be attached to me 24/7 and that is the last thing I want." Massie gasped.

"So you don't like Dylan?"

"I guess not. I like someone else."

"So then why are you going out with Dylan?" Derrington raised his eyebrows. "To make the other girl jealous…?" Derrington wiggled his butt. _Ehmagawd I miss that soo much!_

Massie giggled.

" this is no time for giggling. Walk straight into the office please, is waiting for you two." Mr.Karemender pointed right at Sam. Then the two of them giggled all the way to Principal Burns' office.

"Take a seat you two." They both sat down. "I am ashamed of you two. Sam, this is your fir-" She was interrupted by the secretary bringing Derrington in. "Wait two seconds." She demanded as she turned towards Derrington.

"How can I help you Mr. Harrington?"

"I need a schedule." He said blankly.

"Of course, umm I don't have time to make one so…" She looked around her room and then locked eyes on Massie. "Massie, can I please see your schedule?" She asked and then smiled. Massie pulled it right out of her new Gucci impossible-to-get clutch (Thanks to her purple hairstreak). She handed it right to principal Burns.

"Thank you" She muttered something to and then handed her the schedule. "Ms. Block, you are free to go, but Derrick will be following you around until we get him a new schedule."

Massie giggled when she said "Derrick" and then Derrington playfully punched her. "Umm…okay?" She said confused. It wasn't much of a punishment now that her crush on him was returning. But she wouldn't admit it because he liked someone else, at least that someone wasn't Dylan.

"As for you Sam. As I can see you started this conversation" She flashed a copy of their math-class conversation in his face. "You will have 2 detentions this week, 1 today and 1 tomorrow and then your debt will be paid off."

"Alright!" He said and then scurried off.

"Umm ." She called.

"Huh?"

"Come here right after school tomorrow and the day after."

"Done." He said and then finished running away, probably to avoid further punishment.

"Here is your temporary schedule until we have the time to get you a new one." She said and handed him a copy of Massie's schedule. "And here you go ." She said and handed her, her schedule back. She stuffed it right back into her Gucci and stood up. "You two are dismissed." She said and then cued them to leave. Right when they got out of the office they rolled over in hysterics. Derrington would have fell if it weren't for Massie who was there to catch him. When she touched him she felt fireworks go off all over her body and that was when she knew she was over Sam.

Current State Of The Union In Out Derrington Sam&DemspeyJealousy Dating Being JealousClaire The Pretty Committee


	5. Chapter 4

BOCD

PE CLASS

Monday September 18th

9:21 AM

_Crap._

What used to be Kristin's favorite class was now her worst nightmare. She used to love gym because they were separated into groups at the beginning of the year and she was put with Massie, Alicia, Dylan (who for some reason was missing) and Claire. Worst of all, they had to keep these groups until the school year was over, or until Alicia threatens that her dad will sue, which will most likely be this afternoon.

"Okay, today we will be doing something different." The Sirens main coach announced. "Instead of getting together with your groups, you will be sorted into 2 different teams to play a game of soccer. I will be watching to see if there are any players worthy enough of playing on my soccer team." Kristin watched Alicia whisper something into Olivia Ryan's ear. Probably about how everybody already knew about this because _she _announced it on the intercom this morning and everybody listens to her announcements. "I will give you a number, 1 or 2, and you will go to the side of the gym marked your number. Since it is warm outside we will not waste the warm weather and we will be playing outside." Everyone started trading places with people so that they could be with their best friends. If the pretty committee was still together, they would have been doing that right away. "And don't bother switching places so that you will be with your friends because then I will automatically put you guys on separate teams, so stay where you are." Kristin glared at Massie and Claire because they had already gotten away with it.

"1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2." Massie looked at Claire and held up 2 fingers, Claire nodded and looked back at the soccer coach. "Separate!" She shrieked so that everyone would go to their side of the gym. Kristin was on the same team as Massie and Claire, _great._ She thought, then she remembered back when the Pretty Committee had to join the soccer team but then the coach kicked them off. She giggled as she remembered that, but stopped when she remembered that they weren't friends anymore. "Boys come in." Kristin heard the coach say. She blushed when she saw Dempsey wink at her and then Massie glare at her. She was really surprised when she saw Derrington run up behind Massie and put his hand over her eyes. Even more surprised when Massie playfully swatted it away just like she did when they were dating! "Okay you guys are the Tomahawks" and she pointed at the 1's "And you guys are the Sirens." Then she pointed to the 2's. "Come on slow pokes! Lets get a move on here! We have a game to play!" Derrington whispered something to Massie and then she shook with laughter. Gawd why couldn't she be right next to Massie right now, she would be able to know what he just said to her and it would call for an emergency spa visit right when school ended.

"Hey Kris!" Dempsey called from across the gym.

"Oh hey, talk to you later?" She asked.

BOCD

PRINCIPAL BURN'S OFFICE

Monday September 18th

8:49 AM

"Umm sure I guess." He said confused. Whateves. Kristin thought. She'd explain it to him later.

BOCD

PE CLASS

SOCCER FIELD

Monday September 18th

9:21 AM

Team Captains!" The Sirens coach yelled at the 2 teams. "For the Tomahawks it will be Derrick, and Kristin, switch with Kori and you can be the Sirens captain." She ran over to the other team and high-fived Kori on her way. Kristin gave everyone positions and then eavesdropped to hear what positions Derrington was giving out.

"Massie you can go there." He pointed to the defensive position closest to the net. There is no way Massie can pull that off, she should be over on the bench instead of Olivia. At least that's what was going through her head.

"Blllllaaaaahhhhh" The whistle blew and right then and Kristin heard Alicia announcing the game. Is this how she plans to get out of this assignment? "Strawberry passed the ball to Kristin, who ran it down the field and took a shot and Massie stole the ball mid-air and ran the ball to Kori who attempted a shot but goalie Kemp Hurley kicked it away. The ball lands under Kristins foot, but Massie comes out and kicks the ball out from under Kristin's foot and passes it to Claire who passes it to…and team captain of the Tomahawks Derring-Derrick calls a time out." Alicia took a big sip of water while Kristin leaned over to listen to what Derrington had to say.

"Okay, Kori, Massie is going to switch with you so Massie you're center and Kori you're there.", he pointed to where Massie was playing before. Then the whistle blew again and the game continued.

"Massie now playing center just made _another_ steal from the #1 Sirens player Kristin. She's running the ball down the field and kicks in the, pretends to kick in the upper right hand corner but really kicks in the lower left corner and scores!!! Massie is on fire!" Alicia said from the announcer stand. The sad true though, was that Massie was doing better than her, the Sirens captain. _Uh-oh, this cant be good. _Kristin thought.

After a _long_ game of soccer, PE was finally over. Massie had beaten Kristin in everything possible and to top it all off at the very end of the period the Sirens coach went up to her and asked her to join the team. Massie said _yes._


	6. Chapter 5

BOCD

SCIENCE ROOM

Monday September 18th

11:12AM

Things were going better than Massie had ever thought they would. On her first day back to school after the tragic breakup of the Pretty Committee she got a lot of good gossip (which she would usually be begging Alicia to tell her), got a crush who liked her back (Sam), she and Derrington were friends again (they would soon be more), and she realized she loved soccer and was asked to join the Sirens. _Life is perfect._ Was all Massie could think as she walked into her science room.

"Block" Derrington said when she walked past him.

"Derrick" Massie giggled. Derrington playfully rolled his eyes. "Hey" Massie said as she sat down next to Caitlyn Davis.

"Hey!" Caitlyn cheered, surprised that the alpha was talking to her.

"Are you new here? I don't think that I've ever seen you before…"

"Oh no. I've lived here my whole life. I was in every single one of your classes last year, don't you remember?" Massie heard Derrington laugh at her.

"Ehmagawd yes!!!" Massie lied. "What classes do we have together this year?" She questioned, hoping for a new member of her clique (to be named.).

"Umm, we have all academic classes together and a bunch of extras." Caitlyn stated proud to be talking to her.

"Ehmagawd!! That's so funny! Hey come to table 18 at lunch, it'll be fun."

"O-okay, yeah that'll be awesome!" She nearly screamed.

"Perf!" 3 down, 2 to go Massie thought to herself.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Elisa Walsh sat down next to her eying Massie the entire time. Gawd, some people would do just about anything for attention, at least she was still the alpha!

"Hey Lis! Massie this is Elisa"

"Oh, hey Massie, you can call me Lis." She said hopeful.

" Ehmagwad!" Massie clapped. "Is that clever or is that clever?" Massie said to Caitlyn, stealing Skye's term.

"So totally clever!" Caitlyn gushed.

"Thanks so much!"

"Hey, you should also come to table 18 at lunch today. Caitlyn's also coming."

"Yeah! Sure, see you then! Bye Caitlyn!" Lis walked out of the room.

"We should totally get nicknames for ourselves." _Ehmagawd she's like my twin!_

"Totally." Massie beamed. "You can be Cate and I'll be Mass, my friends call me that now anyway."

"Awesome!" Cate smiled and then the bell went off. "Okay, well see you at lunch, Mass."

"Given" Massie grinned, 4 down and only 1 left to go.

BOCD

NEW GREEN CAFE

Monday September 18th

12:00 PM

Claire had recruited 1 member into their new clique. Her name was Lizzie Smith and she was like a clone of Massie.

"Hey" Claire said when she saw Massie sitting down at table 18, but was interrupted by Alicia's lunch-time announcements.

"Hey BOCD this is Alicia Rivera here for your lunch-time announcements. I actually don't have any announcements at this time so have a great rest of the day! This is Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!"

"Hey!" Massie cheered ignoring Alicia's ah-nnoying, amateur announcements. "I got 2 people to join our clique, Cate Davis and Elisa Walsh. Did you get anyone?" Massie asked eyes locked on Claire's, prepared for a stare down

"Yeah, I got Lizzie Smith, you'll love her."

"Yay!!" Massie clapped. "We have our whole clique! This calls for a visit to the GLU headquarters after my date with Sam!"

"_With_ the new girls or without them?" Claire questioned praying to have an afternoon alone with her best friend.

"Kuh-laire! If we want them to appreciate us then we have to start doing things together aysap, or else they might transfer cliques and that is nawt an option now."

"Point" Claire lifted a finger and then smirked at their ex-friend's word.

"Heyyy!" Cate and Lis cooed as they approached the table.

"Hey!" Massie and Claire said at the same time. "This is Claire."

"Oh hey Claire! I think we have Bio together…" Lis said, making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah, we also have English."

"Awesome!" Lis sat down next to Massie.

"Hey!" Lizzie said as she sat down next to Cate. Massie was thanking Gawd for rescuing her from what could have been a really awkward silence.

"Hey!" Claire stood up. "This is Lizzie."

"Hey, do you mind if we call you Liz?" Cate said practically reading Massie's mind.

"Given." Liz stated.

After 45 minutes of laughs and evolving inside jokes the bell rang. "Ehmagawd!" Massie jumped. "Is lunch seriously already over?" She questioned.

"I guess, time flys when your having fun" Liz said as she stood up.

"Given. Hey, you guys should come to my house at like 7 tonight. We can hang out in my spa…"

"Ehmagawd that would be ah-mazing!" Claire air-clapped.

"Yeah, totally!" Cate said.

"Great! Oh and meet us in front of the school around 3, I'll have by driver Isaac come drop you guys off."

"Done" Liz said.

"Done" Lis said.

"And done" Cate finished. _Ehmagawd just like the_ _PC!!!_ Claire thought to herself. This was going to be a great year, she could just tell.

Current State Of The Union In Out New friends Pretty Committee Dating Sam Not datingNight Plans Daytime Plans


	7. Chapter 6

BOCD

CHORUS

Monday September 18th

1:13 PM

It had been a horrible day for Alicia. She hated herself for not getting a clique together by lunch period and for being stuck at her lunch table with only Olivia. She could tell that she should have stayed together with Massie when she saw her with a new clique by lunch, hanging out with the new hawtie before school started, and being the star of PE and then being asked to join the sirens. Gawd! If she wanted to be the alpha (which she totally did) then she would have to work a lot harder than she was. Luckily she didn't have this class with Olivia so she could focus it on someone else that could join her new clique. Right that second Amy Hollarwitz, Katie Lafher, and new girl Leena Parsons walking in the room laughing._ That's what your supposed to do when your trying to make someone jealous or get a guy to notice you!_ Alicia thought recalling the Friday night sleepover where Massie gave them tips on everything, the most surprising thing was that Alicia had tried them all and every single one worked. Including the –laugh-and-casually-walk-by, which was working on her now, she was jealous of them.

"Hey!" She said as she jumped down from her riser down to where the three girls were sitting.

"Hey.." The Amy and Katie said confused because their whole lives Alicia had just ignored them and ditched them for Massie Block. Yeah well those days were over.

"I'm Alicia" She said looking at Leena who was transferred from Mexico.

"Hola!" Leena smiled.

"Ehmagawd I speak Spanish too! Oh woops I mean, ¡Oye me llamo Alicia! ¿Usted acaba de mover aquí de derecho de México? ¡Cause que eso sea tan refresca!"

Leena laughed, at her? "I speak English too, I've just been speaking Spanish all day because it confuses all my teachers."

"Ehmagawd that's hilarious!"

"I know right!" Leena gushed.

"Yeah, well we're gonna go sit down" Katie said pulling Leena away.

"No! She should come with us, don't you think?" Leena asked making Alicia overly confident.

"Yeah totally, Alicia come with us!" Amy said. Katie rolled her eyes and sighed. Alicia's mission was to change Katie's mind about her by the end of the period.

The bell rang, sounding louder than ever for some reason. "That was so much fun!" Katie said standing up. _Yes!_ Alicia thought.

"Totally, you guys should come to my house after school today, I can have my driver come and get us then he'll drop us off at my house." Alicia prayed that they would approve.

"Yeah! We'll be there" Leena volunteered all of them. Katie and Amy just nodded.

"Perf!" Alicia smiled. Haha Massie, I can get a new clique too!


	8. Chapter 7

BOCD

SOCIAL STUDIES

Monday September 18th

2:16 PM

**Dylan: ut?**

About 20 seconds passed before a new message popped up on Dylan's shiny Iphone.

**Derrington:Y**

**Dylan: 3 SOH**

**Derrington: ?**

**Dylan: meet me slice of heaven 3**

**Derrington: cant**

**Dylan: y?**

**Derrington: detention =[**

**Dylan: 4 ?**

**Derrington: long story g2g**

**Dylan: Byeeee!!!**

Nothing else came after that. _Gawd what was wrong with him? Is he not into her anymore? Is there someone else? Impossible...right?_ All Dylan could think about during her last period class was why Derrington didn't want to talk to her and why he had gotten a detention. If he was still into her wouldn't he try to convince her to get a detention too? Like last week?

**Dylan: ut?**

**AUTO RESPONSE FROM "KRISTIN": Txting Layne, no time 4 others =]**

What else should she have expected, they weren't friends anymore and there was no way that Kristin would help her to get Derrington back to normal because knowing Kristin she was probably scheming ways to get back Massie, and helping Dylan with Derrington would have the exact opposite effect, and someone as smart as Kristin would know that.


	9. Chapter 8

BOCD

GREAT LAWN

Monday September 18th

3:07 PM

Claire was pretending to search the lawn for BOCD's latest couple but really was just looking for her boyfriend that she hadn't seen since Friday night.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice creeped up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Heyyy!" She gushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Haven't seen ya all day!"

"Yeah, its been pretty busy I guess, but I have good news…"

"Oh really?"

"Yup!" Cam grinned.

"And what would that good news be?" Claire asked returning the smile, not wanting to wait another second before she got the news.

"Well…."

"Ehmagawd!! Just tell me!"

"Thank you, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." He grin widened and Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm back in the main building!" He cheered.

"Ehmagawd! That's ah-mazing!! What's your schedule?"

"I don't have an official one yet, I'm just following Danh Bondok around."

"What about the whole soccer-trailer thingy?"

"Oh that, Derrick just did that 'cause he was mad tha-" Cam stopped himself and then tried to change the subject. "Yeah so isn't it great!"

"Yeah, it's ah-mazing! But I still don't get why you transferred out of those trailers."

"You don't really care, lets go get some pizza or something."

"TELL ME!" Claire demanded.

"I want to, believe me, but Derrick would never talk to me again."

"He wont find out, pinky swear" Claire held out her pinky and Cam swatted it away.

"No can do. Sorry I really want to, I actually think that it would be better if I did, but I promised, and a promise is a promise. Would you ever break a promise with Massie?"

"No." Claire mumbled and then stuck her arm out for Cam to pull her to his bike.

"Didn't think so." Claire rolled her eyes.

BOCD

GREAT LAWN

Monday September 18th

3:10 PM

**Sam: ? r u**

**Massie: oak**

"Missed me?"

Massie turned around to see Sam staring right at her and surprised to feel herself smile back. "Heyyyy!" She stood arms to her side. "You ready to go?"

"Totally, but umm, how are we gonna get there?" He asked awkwardly.

"Isaac."

"_Who?_" He snickered.

"My driver, he can come get us and then drop us off. That okay?" She challenged him.

"Yeah, but don't you think it would be better if I drove?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Close" He smirked and then pointed at a 2010 Harley-Davidson model.

"Ehmagawd, I am so not getting on that."

"You rode on Derrick's bike when you guys were dating."

"Yeah but that wasn't the worlds fastest-wait, who told you we went out and that I rode on his bike, that is so not a big deal."

"He seems to think so, he was bragging about it all through lunch."

"Why?" He quickly threw his hand over his mouth like he remembered some information that he wasn't supposed to tell. "Oh umm, he was uhh…telling us about the girls that has gone out with."

"Whateves."

"Soo…"

"What?" Massie snapped getting impatient with him.

"Will you come on my bike?"

Massie sighed. "Fine, but you cant go too fast"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Massie rolled her eyes and then playfully smacked him.

BOCD

BIKE LOT

Monday September 18th

3:25 PM

"Come awn!" Claire moaned to get Cam away from Derrington. They had been talking about annoying guy stuff like soccer and video games for 15 minutes.

"Can Derrick come with us?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Whateves. Lets just get out of here!" Claire ran to the bike and then turned towards the guys. "Umm, are we walking?" She asked 99% happy that Derrington couldn't come with them and 1% mad that this dilemma will cause any more time in the bike lot.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about that! Sorry man."

"Don't worry it's cool, I was gonna hang out with Dylan."

"Hey! How bout we all just walk." Cam suggested pissing Claire off.

"Fine with me!" Claire fake-chirped, trying to stay positive in the situation.

"Sweet!" Derrington cheered. "So where are we going?" He asked. Claire and Cam both stared at each other than giggled. Claire grabbed her Iphone (Beta present from Massie) and quickly texted Massie, thankful for the QWERTY keyboard that made her texting a lot faster now.

**Claire: ? r u**

**Massie: SOH**

**Claire: Can me C&D cum**

**Massie: D?**

**Claire: Derrington**

Massie's stomach suddenly flipped upside down as Claire mentioned her latest crush.

**Claire:?**

**Massie: Y totally**

**Claire: Thnxx!!**

**Massie: ******

Claire was confused with Massie's response. _Yeah totally?_ _I thought he was D2H._ Claire looked up from her phone to come face to face with Derrington and Cam.

"Oh! Uh…how bout we go to Slice of Heaven." Claire suggested.

"Sounds good." Cam said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Derrington grinned. "Last one there has to order an anchovy pizza!"

"Hey!" Claire and Cam said at the same time as they chased after Derrington.

WESTCHESTER NY

SLICE OF HEAVEN

Monday September 18th

3:30 PM

"I cant believe I actually agreed to riding on that thing!" Massie said as she opened the door to Slice Of Heaven.

"I cant believe you almost didn't" Sam grinned, Massie rolled her eyes.

"Umm we can seat ourselves." Massie smiled and took 2 menus from a snobby-looking waitress.

"Wow, how much power do you have in this town?" Sam asked surprised in her confidence.

"Lets just say ah-lot." Massie winked and led him to a table next to the windows." Right then a waitress came by to their table.

"Hey, my name is Jen and I will be serving you guys-"

"Yeah, I want a lemon flavored Glaceau water, and make sure its in a cup, no bottles." She handed the menu to the waitress who then turned to Sam.

"Oh umm I guess I'll have a Coke."

"Be right back with that." The waitress walked back to the kitchen.

"Gawd, she was in a good mood." Massie joked. Sam laughed and then scooted closer to Massie.

"Here comes the devil." Sam said as the waitress came toward them.

"Hey! I told her no bottles!"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about tip-" Before he could finish his sentence the waitress tripped over a suspicious CC purse (Massie of course), and the two of them burst out laughing as their drinks covered her."

"I am soo sorry!" The waitress gushed. "I will be right back with your drinks."

"Thanks" Massie smirked. Once she was out of site the two of them burst out laughing yet again.

"Did she even realize that was your purse?" Sam asked.

"Probs nawt." Massie giggled. Right then the waitress came out with their drinks.

"Thanks" Massie and Sam both said at the same time. They both snickered and then before they knew it they were lip-kissing each other. _Ehmagawd! _ Massie thought.

"Eh Ehm" They immediately broke apart when they heard their waitress clear her throat. "Will that be all?"

"Umm ya I thi-"

"No, we have some friends joining us."

"Alright" She mumbled and then walked away. _Eh. Ma. Gawd!!!!! _ Massie thought when she looked outside to see Claire, Cam and DERRINGTON!!! Staring through the window. _They must have seen the whole make-out! Derrington doesn't look jealous…CRAP! _She waved them to come in and so they did.

"Sam!" Derrington and Cam yelled at the same time, Derrington with a trace of anger in his voice._ Is he jealous?_

"Hey guys! Mass, are these the ones joining us?"

"Yup." Massie moved her purse over to make room for Claire but Derrington took the spot.

"Thanks Block."

"Umm" Massie thought about telling him that was for Claire but decided against it, that would mean playing impossible-to-get.

"Yeah, sure"

Current State Of The Union In Out Lip-kissing Butt-kissing Seat-stealing Seat-savingSlice of Heaven Starbucks


	10. Chapter 9

RIVERA ESTATE

ALICIA'S ROOM

Monday September 18th

4:00 PM

"Okay guys, we have ah-lot to do before we can go shopping."

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

"Likeeee get you guys boyfriends, name our clique, plan a mandatory weekly event, organize carpool and pick a permanent lunch table."

"Wow." All 4 girls gushed.

"Well, I had an idea for our name." She waited a second for the news to sink in. "How about The Mani-Pretties?"

"Luh-ve it times ten!" Leena stood up and hugged Alicia.

"Okay. And I thought that for lunch we should sit at the highest number table, so table 22."

"So its like save the best for last?" Katie asked.

"Exactly!" Alicia grinned. "I was thinking that our weekly event should be a Saturday-Shop-Till-You-Drop…literally." The girls all looked confused. "Like I pick you up every Saturday morning at 10:00 and we go to the mall for breakfast and then shop until we seriously cant stand it anymore. Then we'll have my driver drive us to a really nice hotel and we can spend the night there trying on our clothes and stuff…"

"Ehmagawd!!" Olivia yelled. "That is gonna be ah-mazing! Totally beats Massie's Friday night sleepovers!"

"I know right!" Alicia said a little loud.

"What's next?" Amy asked.

"Umm..how bout carpool schedule cause that's easy."

"Okay." The other girls agreed.

"I will pick you up every morning at 7:15 A.M. so be ready by then or we leave." The girls all nodded in agreement. "Right after school, my driver will pick us all up and either bring you home, my house, or the mall etc. We all have to exit the school together, it makes us seem more powerful and we don't look like lost puppies looking for each other, so we all meet at my locker after the bell and once we are all there we can head outside."

"Perfect!" Katie cheered.

"Thanks." Alicia smiled and then moved on. "Last thing we have to do is get you guys boyfriends. Anyone in mind?"

"Blake Adams" Olivia said. Alicia nodded.

"Connor Denn" Amy said. Alicia nodded.

"Jonny Kammer" Katie said. Alicia nodded.

"Josh Hotz" Leena winked.

"That is sooo nawt okay Leena, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh woops! Well then I guess I'll go for Jack Friss" Alicia felt like Leena was still going to go for Josh but decided to believe her because it was just easier.

"Okay, we are all done then! Mall anyone?" Alicia joked.

"Yippee!" The Mani-Pretties cheered as they piled out of Alicia's room.

_They are just so easy to impress._

THE WESTCHESTER

WAL-MART

Monday September 18th

4:30 PM

"Okay guys!" Kristin clapped and The Witty Committee came to her side. "We are here today to find the best school supplies in our budget."

"But I already have school supplies." Rachel whined.

"Yeah, but do your #2 pencils even stand a chance against these mechanical ones with 10x more led than your average pencil?" Kristin smiled proudly as she read the back of the pencil box.

"No, but do I care?" Rachel fired back.

"If you are part of this group then you do." Kristin glared at her. She couldnt believe that now, once The Witty Committee didn't have to be a secret anymore they start fighting.

"Whatever" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay! You guys ready to get your shop on?" Layne asked cheerfully sensing a bit of frustration in Kristin.

"Lets go!" Dahn said cheering louder than anyone else.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristin shrieked hating herself for using the Pretty Committee's word. "Look at this printer! It's a copier, faxing machine, phone, and printer all in one!"

"I have one of those but my dad never lets me use it for anything but printing! Can you believe it, we have this sick nasty machine in our house and I cant even use it to copy papers!" Layne yelled."

"Do you think after this we could come over and see it? Maybe we can figure out a simpler way to make one…." Dahn suggested.

"Wal-mart out! Layne's house in!!" Kristin clapped and led the way to Layne's house no longer caring what anyone else thought of her

STARBUCKS

Monday September 18th

5:04 PM

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!!!" Dylan practically begged as she dialed Derrick's cell phone number and put her Iphone to her ear.

"Hullo?" She heard him say on the other line.

"Hey! I missed ya today! How was detention?"

"Oh! Hey Dylan detention was great, a full hour of homework while I could have been hanging out with you! It was torture!" He lied.

"What did you do anyway?" She asked while sipping her mocha cappuccino.

"Umm…I uh…talked back to the gym teacher."

"Oh, I didn't see that."

"It was after everyone else had left. Anyway I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"How bout I call you later." Dylan suggested desperately.

"Umm I have tons of homework, I'll just see you at school."

"Bye!" Dylan chirped, but before she did he hung up. She would defiantly have a little chat with him over AIM tonight.


	11. Chapter 10

BLOCK ESTATE

IPAD

Monday September 18th

7:00 PM

"Okay, I have major gossip worth about 1000 points but its about me so its free."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie's new friends clapped.

"But, we have a lot on or agenda that comes before gossip." The girls moaned. "Okay, so first things first, I need to know your fav junk food for out Friday night sleepovers and emergency meetings.

"Gummy worms" Claire said.

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream" Lis said.

"Banana split" Liz said.

"Done." Massie smiled as she looked upon her impressed friends. "Now if we want to get this clique up and running, then we have to have a name. Any ideas?" She asked.

"None"

"None"

"And no- wait!" Claire shrieked. "How bout Hawties from Hell?"

"Perf!" Massie clapped.

The other girls followed her lead and Claire playfully bowed.

"Done." Massie said to herself. "Okay, this is the last thing we need to do before we can start the fun stuff." Massie stated, the girls all smiled. "You guys have to get crushes…"

"I have a crush but not a boyfriend…" Lis said.

"Name." Massie asked but it came out like more of a demand.

"Chris Plovert." She stated. Massie and Claire immediately stared at each other.

"Total perv, any back ups?  
"Yeah, Dempsey Soloman."

"No wa- ah-proved!"

"What!?" Claire screeched. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Massie: Lis is rly cute wich gives her a shot with D…which means he is taken away from K and she is miserable ******

**Claire: Luv it!**

"Okay, me, Claire, and Lis are set." Massie stated proudly.

"Umm I kinda like Jake Antogel…" Liz said.

"Is that the basketball player?" Massie asked.

"Yup!" Liz cheered.

"Ah-proved!" Massie chirped. "Cate?"

"Easy, James Kay"

"Isn't he in the seventh grade?" Liz questioned.

"Nooo! He has a brother Jeremy in 7th grade he's in ou-"

"Ah-proved! Now you guys all have to start flirting with them tomorrow and you have to have asked them out by Friday. If you get rejected don't make a big deal, get a new crush. Deal?"

"Deal." They all said back.

"And done." Massie smiled.

"EVERYBODY IN THE HOTTUB!" Claire screamed before Massie could even get to the gossip

"Woo-hoo!" Everyone cheered as they striped down into their bathing suits and got in the hottub; even Massie.

Current State Of The Union In Out Hawties from Hell The Pretty Committee Hottubs Pools

Secret Texting Secret Convos

BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE

Monday September 18th

9:00 PM

Once all of the girls left Massie and Claire headed towards the guesthouse to review the night. "I think you totally rocked it!" Claire cheered.

"Ya think? Cause I actually had fun." Massie grinned.

"Same!" Claire cheered. "And now are we going to fight for our popularity?" Claire questioned.

"Kuh-laire! Who are we gonna fight?"

"I don't know but it's an open game."

"Opposite of true! No one would even dare to take that away from me, it belongs to me, its _mine_." Massie demanded.

"Whateves. But you don't think that even Alicia would try to do that?"

"Of course she's gonna try, but no one ever said that I wouldn't rather throw away my special edition Channel with only 5 in the world, than let _her_ even come close."

"So true." Claire agreed.

"Now we just have to survive the rest of the week and I am sure that we can handle anything that the 8th grade throws at us."

"Ah-greed!" Claire cheered and then held up her sugar-free iced tea. "To The Hawties from Hell!"

"To The Hawties from Hell!" Massie copied and then banged her glass against Claire. They both spent the rest of the night sipping iced tea and thinking, _but not saying_, that Alicia might actually have a chance.


	12. Chapter 11

BLOCK ESTATE

RANGE ROVER

Tuesday September 19th

7:10 PM

"Okay Isaac! Lets pick up Liz first, then Lis, and last Cate."

"Alright." He said flatly still wondering where Alicia, Kristin, and Dylan were and whats with the replacements.

Massie rolled up the back so that Isaac couldn't hear what she and Claire had to say. "Okay, you ready for another day with Hawties from Hell?"

"Opposite of no!" Claire smiled as she was shaking with excitement.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Isaac beeped and Liz came right out.

"Heyyyy!" She smiled. "Off to get…?"

"Lis" Massie replied her somewhat question

"Cool! Ehmagawd this car is ah-mazing!"

"Thanks! You better get used to it though because you cant act so surprised to be around a car like this when I I mean we have a reputation to hold."

"Which is?" Liz asked confused.

"Popular!"

"Ohhh sorry!" Thankfully right then Isaac beeped again o save them from a very awkward silence.

"Hey guys!" Lis chirped.

"Heyyy!" They all said back to her. "So is this when you are gonna pick me up every day?"

"Yeah, we might be earlier or later so just be ready at 7:10."

"Why so early?"

"We always stop to get something like coffee to wake us up before school."

"Oh I don't drink coffee." Cate said as she jumped in the car.

"You do now." Massie said as she scooted over to make room. "Isaac. Starbucks." Massie demanded.

"Okay" He said with suspicion in his voice.

BOCD

GREAT LAWN

Tuesday September 19th

7:20 PM

Everybody was staring at the 4 girls on the steps of the school. All of them older than the 8th graders, and just by looking at them you could tell that they were all 1 year apart.

"Umm who are you?" Olivia Ryan asked them.

"Well who are you?" The oldest one beamed.

"Olivia Ryan." She smiled. "Beta to Alicia Rivera."  
"Alicia Rivera?" They youngest one asked, Olivia nodded. "But isn't she beta to Massie Block?" She asked and the other girls all stared at Olivia anxiously.

"Was. They aren't friends anymore, Massie has her own friends and Alicia has hers."

"Do you know where we can find Massie?" The oldest one talked again.

"Umm yeah…" Olivia scanned the lawn. "There! Getting out of the car." She pointed at the Range Rover as Massie got out followed by her new friends.

"Yeah that's her!" The youngest one yelled.

"You look familiar. Did you go here last year?" Olivia asked the youngest.

"Yeah." And then the 4 of them ran off to Massie.

"Massie Block?" The oldest one asked her.

"Umm yeah, who are you, Skye? What are you doing here?"

"Long story but we can explain it to you, we already called you A period teacher and told him that you were gonna be late."

"Okay, I am nawt, nawt, nawt, going anywhere with you until I know who you are and why you are here." She put her hands on her hips and glared at Skye.

"Shelby Forde" The oldest one said.

"Genny Lavender" The second oldest said.

"Jessica Walker." The second youngest said.

"Skye Hamilton." Skye smirked.

"Okay, I have no idea who any of you are except for Skye…"

"Do you mind if we steal her?" Shelby asked Massie's friends.

"N-n-n-no not at all." Claire studdered.

"Thanks, we'll get her back to you by B period!" And then off they went, with Massie.

"What do you want!?" Massie asked scared.

"Relax." Shelby laughed. "We are the Alphas that came before you, at least the ones that knew about "The Room"."

"Ehmagawd! Shelby, you are the founder of "The Room"? I am sooo sorry, but it wasn't my fault, someone I guess found it and then turned it into a stinky bo-"

"No need for an explanation, we know all of that. But. Because it wasn't your fault that it was taken away from you why should you be punished for it?" Massie felt like she was going to hurl. _It was her fault though! If she hadn't asked Layne in the first place to fix the camera then she wouldn't have broken the pipe, Briarwood wouldn't have leaked, the boys wouldn't have needed to be transferred to OCD, and then they would have never found the room because the only reason that they were looking is because they needed a locker room for the boys soccer team._ But she decided to leave that part out, instead, she just nodded in agreement.

"Sooo…we came up with this ingenious plan to get a new room in OCD." Shelby waited a minute to continue. "This afternoon we are going to go shopping for everything we need for it which will take a long time. We came prepared for the impossible. AKA we have a backup room next to the boiler room, same story about the whole teachers forgetting about it and only us having the key. So tonight when everyone has left the school we'l come in and sneak everything into the room, then we'll give you the key and you and your friends can rock out."

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." Massie's jaw fell and she stared at them in awe. "But why do you want to do this for me?" She asked confused.

"Because we are sisters."  
"WHAT?" Massie yelled.

Skye laughed and then slipped a charm bracelet on her hand. "Its Juicy." She smiled proudly as she lifted hers up.

"This is to show that once an Alpha…" Shelby stopped and then grinned as the other girls opened their mouths.

"Always an Alpha." They all shook their charm bracelets.

"Massie, can I please see your phone." Genny asked.

"Why?" But she did as she was told and handed over her Iphone.

"Here is my number." She quickly added it and then handed it to Jessica.

"Heres mine." Jessica said and then handed in to Shelby.

"Heres mine." Shelby said and then handed it to Skye who refused it.

"She already has it."

"Call for us whenever you want because like you, we are all only children so we are each others sisters. Welcome to the sisterhood Massie Block."

"Thank you?"

The girls all laughed and then held out their hands with the charm bracelet on. "We get a new one for each new sister." Shelby explained. "Now, once an Alpha…."

"Always an Alpha!" The other girls chirped, including Massie.

"So right after school meet us at the steps."

"Cant, I have soccer practice."

"You don't play soccer!" Skye accused.

"I do now." Massie smiled calmly.

"What time does it end?" Shelby asked glaring at Skye.

"Umm 4:00"

"Okay, meet us at the steps at 4:05, seriously no later because we have a lot of shopping to do and we have to get it all done before my brother gets impatient and refuses to do it anymore."

"Deal. And is your brother like, a construction worker?" Massie asked the question that was running through head ever since she heard the plan.

"Yeah, he's out of college and now does construction work, don't worry he is really good at it and he can totally keep a secret."

"Okay then, it's a deal. See you guys at 4:05?"

"Two more things." Shelby pulled her back. "You cant tell your new friends this unless you know that you will stay with them for the whole year."

"I wont." Massie said, really meaning it because she was secretly hoping that the Pretty Committee would go back to normal.

"And….in honor of this 5 year anniversary of Alphas at OCD, we are going to go through the trouble to plant a camera wherever you want and hook it up to a TV in "The New Room""

Shelby laughed at the name. "So where do you want it?" Shelby asked.

"Soccer locker room, guys." She said without question.

"Umm…" Shelby looked concerned. "We can set it up so that the guys are fully clothed all the time." She said awkwardly and Massie just blushed.

"That would be nice." She laughed, and so did her fellow Alphas.

"To The New Room!" Shelby held out her purse.

"To The New Room!" The other girls copied.

_Life is ah-mazing_. Massie thought to herself.

Current State Of The Union In Out Sisters Friends The New Room The Room

Me  Alicia


	13. Chapter 12

BOCD

MATH ROOM

Tuesday September 19th

8:09 PM

"" Massie's annoyingx10 math teacher beamed.

"Yeah?" She asked as she strutted towards her seat.

"Where have you been?"

"I was informed that you had gotten a call that I was going to be late. Am I wrong?"

"No but I wo-"

"Then the rest is my business." She smirked and then sat down next to Derrington.

"Nice work Block. I have tried pissing him off before and its not that easy."

"Just walk in late without an excuse."

"Or be a C student." He smirked at Massie and she punched him.

**Claire: ? did they want and ? were they**

**Massie: long story don't wanna txt it but plz don't bring it up cuz I cant tell C, L, L but I can tell u**

**Claire: k, tty lunch**

**Massie: Table 18**

**Claire: Done******

**Massie: Yay! ******

"So, you coming to our soccer practice today? Sam said he wanted you to come."

"Your kidding right?"

"What?" Derrington asked seriously confused.

"I'm on the Sirens."

"WHAT!?!?!" Derrington yelled.

", is there something that you would like to share with us?"

"Umm no." He giggled "So your seriously on the team?"

"Yup!" Massie grinned. "I can practically hear the announcer at my first game. 'Captain of BOCD's soccer team Massie Block steals the ball from the opposing team and dribbles it down the field. Passes it to Kristin Gregory out of desperation who shoots and…misses! The goalie threw it to number 34 who missed it and Massie Block took it and again dribbled it down to the goalie. She fakes the pass and then shoots and…SCORES THE WINNING GOAL!'"

"Wow, no joke your really good at announcing."

"Yeah, tell that to Alicia." She mumbled.

"I will" He smirked and took out his new Iphone (from Dylan of course). Massie scooted closer to see what he was texting.

**Derrington: Massie is a really good announcer**

**Alicia: ? do I care?**

**Derrington: Cuz u hav serious competition foo!**

**Alicia: I don't think so ******

**Derrington: Watch and learn **

**Alicia: u don't seriously think im scared do u?**

**Derrington: well u shud be**

**Alicia: y?**

**Derrington: Cuz im about 2 do sumthing that will make u regret the convo we just had!**

**Alica: WHAT R U DOING!?**

**Derrington: Adios!**

**Alicia: ******

"What _are_ you going to do?" Massie asked.

"Just watch." He winked and then raised his hand,

"Yes Derrick?"

"I have to go to the office to pick something up."

"Very well, hurry back."

"It's a project and it would be better if someone could help me carry it." He tried

"Claire, you may go with Derrick." Claire looked hopelessly at Massie and Derrington.

"Umm, Massie is my partner so could she help?"  
"Massie?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, pretending like she hadn't been paying attention.

"Would you like to escort Derrick to the office, to his locker, and back?"

"I doubt I have a choice." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, umm, sure." She faked a smile and then walked off to the office.

"What are you doing?" Massie demanded

"Taking Alicia's announcer job and giving it to you." He smirked.

"Why?" Massie asked, having a party in her head because he actually wanted to do something for _her._

"Cause your so much better than her and I'd rather listen to you." Right then they walked into the office.

"How may I help you?" The school secretary asked both Massie and Derrington.

"Umm, we would like to speak to Principal Burns, if possible."

"Indeed." She said. After a quick phone call with Burns, she said "Go ahead in." and then opened the door for them.

"Thanks." Derrington mumbled.

"Hello Derrick. Massie." Her eyes searched them both for reasons as to why they were there.

"Hey. Umm we- well _I _ was wondering if there is a possibility of getting a new official announcer…" Derrington tried.

"Depends. I do have to say I have been disappointed with what I have been hearing over the loud speaker and most of all _what time_ I hear it." Burns said with frustration in her voice.

"Well, I thought that Massie was perfect for the job, and she is always on time for EVERYTHING." He pushed Massie forward.

"Ms. Block, I believe this involves you more than Derrick here, so what do you think?" She questioned.

"I would be honored to do the announcements Ms. Burns." Massie politely stated.

"Alright then, lets interview you." Massie quickly flashed Derrington a _Thank-you-soooo-much-whatever-you-want-you-got-it_ look. "What do you think is the most important thing about the announcements?"

"Giving students the important information that they need to hear, and give it to them when they expect it, which would be 8:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M. in this case…" Massie put a wide smile on her face.

"Good." Principal Burns looked impressed. "Why do you want to have this job, which is very important?"

"I think that I have a talent that I would hate to be wasted, and I like to be the first one to inform people about upcoming events and news." Massie proudly sat up straight.

"Very impressive Massie, I also think you would be a perfect fit for this job. We will announce your new job this afternoon at lunch-time."

"Thank you so much! I wont disappoint you!" Massie quickly ran out of the room followed by Derrington.

BOCD

NEW GREEN CAFE

Tuesday September 19th

12:00 PM

Alicia stumbled into the office for her lunch-time announcements. Right there, before her eyes stood...._ the enemy._

"?" Principal Burns chirped.

"Yeah?" She replied not taking her eyes off of Massie for a split second.

"We have a change of plans..." Alicia snuck a quick breath.

"And?" Alicia challenged.

"Andd" Principal Burns continued "We have all decided, as an office, that it would be better if Massie continued the announcements for the rest of the year."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Alicia shrieked. "That is so nawt fair! What have I done wrong? How much money do you want? This is my-" She was cut off by Burns' evil glare.

"This is not a matter of money Ms. Rivera."

"Then what is it a matter of? This is my job!" She continued the rage. "You cant just hand it over t-t-to ASSIE!" She sobbed.

"Detention! And Massie will continue the announcements, now leave before I increase your punishment!" Principal Burns reddened while Alicia stomped out of the room. "Massie." Burns went on, here are the announcements for now." She handed them to Massie and then huffed into her office.

"Heyyy BOCD! This is Massie Block with your twelve o' clock announcements! First off, both soccer teams will compete in the pre-season battle against other soccer teams who have made it to the playoffs last season. Good luck Sirens and Tomahawks! Stay updated this whole week to be aware of the back-to-school dance, prom themed! You can nawt nawt nawt! Enter without a date; we will have photographers at the door. To pay for this dance we are having a fundraiser Wednesday, tomorrow. It is $20 per person, there will be a bake sale, and we will have students put on a fashion show. Staring in this fashion show will be Alicia Rivera, Olivia Ryan, Amy Hollarwitz, Katie Lafher, and Leena Parsons. Their outfits will be selected from the Ralph Lauren spring 09' collection. Be there, or be out! TTYL!" Massie quickly signed off and ran into the café to see her fans. But as she entered she saw a big crowd of people surrounding table 22. She pushed pass many glaring faces to see Alicia sitting with her head on the table, tears in her eyes.

"Hey _Assie_! Go away!" Olivia Ryan shrieked while patting Alicia's back.

"Umm, Olivia?"

"What? You wanna steal my nose?"

"Are you in Metro Station?" Massie beamed.

"Don't answer her Liv." Alicia mumbled, too quiet for Olivia to hear.

"No, why?"

"Then don't tell me what to do." Massie grabbed Claire and started walking away.

"Massie." Claire said blankly.

"What?" Massie nearly screamed with a red face.

"Stealing Kristin's soccer-star status and Dylan's boyfriend was mean enough. Did you really have to go and steal Alicia's announcements?"

"Umm, yeah Kuh-laire. And when are you gonna learn that 8th grade is gonna be war, and you cant just lay back and let yourself get shot" Massie questioned.

"Well I guess I do still have to learn that, because I'm out of Hawties from Hell. And out of this friendship. She tore off her Juicy-friendship-charm bracelet from Massie and threw it on the ground. Then she ran over to Alicia, grabbed her hand, and led her to the bathroom. And that was the end to that.


	14. Chapter 13

BOCD

ART ROOM

Tuesday September 19th

12:56 PM

Next period was hell. After Claire had left her Massie went looking for the rest of her clique, but then found them talking with Olivia. Massie went over to grab them but they told her off just as Claire did. Now, in art class, she gets to stare at Alicia, Claire, Kristin, and Dylan talking and laughing and glaring at Massie. She still had the announcements, Derrington, and her soccer status; right? Not like any of that mattered now that the whole school loved the newest clique, the _The A-list._ With alpha Alicia Rivera. The worst part is that she cant even run to the biggest loser in school, because even she, was on Alicia's side. Life sucks. Was all that went through Massie's head.

"Hey Mass!" Dylan smiled as she stopped at Massie's easel. What's up? I heard th-" Right then Dylan took her tube of brown paint and poured it on Massie's head. "Oh woops! Sorry Mass! Here." She quickly took a purple tube and poured that on top of the brown. "There, now it seems more, you."

"Yeah thanks Dylan! And don't worry, you will be hearing from my lawyer!"

"But Mass, I can _easily _talk your lawyer out of it with a nice puppy dog face." Alicia smirked. And why were they all calling her Mass still?

"Looks like I'm not getting sued by little Ass over here." Massie didn't care about being an alpha anymore, everyone hated her, there was no chance of the Pretty Committee ever getting back together, and Derrington would dump her once he saw this. And they weren't ever officially going out anyway, he was probably just being nice because Sam was his friend. SAM! She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw him holding Alicia's hand! THAT SLUT! And that is when Massie Block gave up. She threw her smock on the ground and took the teacher's bottle of neon orange paint. Then she poured it all on Dylan, ruining her brand new back-to-school wadrobe.

"EHMAGAWD!!! YOU BITCHX1000000!!!"

"Takes one to know one." Massie walked back to the teachers desk and took the black paint. She poured half of it on Kristin and the other half on Claire. Finally she opened the blue and green, and poured both of them on Alicia. Before they had a chance to strike her back, she ran out of the room. Crying. Massie Block had been. Defeated.


	15. Chapter 14

BOCD

SOCCER FIELDS

Tuesday September 19th

3:00 PM

Right when the bell rang Massie packed up her stuff and changed into her soccer gear. Its not like she had anything else do to.

"Over here girls!"Coach yelled from across the field. Massie sprinted over to her, maybe she could at least get on the coach's good side.

"Hmm, Massie Block" Massie smiled. "I saw you in gym class the other day and you have potential."

"Potential for what?" Massie asked bubbly.

"Potential to steal Gregory's position. As captain."

"I thought this was a girls team…"

The coach laughed…at her? "Kristin Gregory, I call all my players by their last names, Block."

"Ohh!" Massie smiled embarrassed.

"Anyway, keep up the good work and I will be sure to give you the position by the pre-season tournament."

"Ehmagawd really?! That would be _such_ an honor!! Thank you soo much coach!" Massie gushed, really just hoping that she could get the position, to take it away from Kristin.

"No Block, thank you." She grinned and then screamed at the rest of the team to get on the field.

"No, the _best_ part was when she ran out of the room, wahh!!" The whole team burst into hysterics as they relived the moment Massie's life was ruined.

"Oh look, there's the little bitch herself." Strawberry fake-smiled.

"Wish I couldn't say the same thing." Massie grinned.

"Just leave her alone Massie." Kristin glared.

"Hmm, let me really think about this, I mean I just had Kristin Gregory tell me to do something…. Should I listen to the POOR POSEUR?!!" Massie screamed.

"I knew it! I knew that you were totally un-loyal." Kristin whined.

"Me? Me un-loyal? You're the one who knew how much I liked him, AND YOU STOLE HIM!"

"He liked me more anyway! Just give it up Massie, no guy likes you, you're too bitchy!" She continued sobbing.

"Then why do I have a boyfriend!!? Remember that when you get dumped cause you're a cheater!" Massie shouted.

"Puh-lease Massie, I think I c-c-can choose one!!"

"Which one? The one you say your in love with or the one who you stole from me??"

"Gawd Massie I didn't steal him he likes me, nawt you!!" Kristin shrieked.

"Yeah whateves, the sad thing is that once they realize that your cheating on them, you cant buy them back, cause there's no other way that they would take you back, I mean its you." Massie smiled and ran to do her warm-up soccer drills, while Kristin ran into the locker room crying, followed by a bunch of shocked wannabes.

1 down 3 to go.

THE RIVERA ESTATE

Tuesday September 19th

3:09 PM

BOCD

SOCCER FIELDS

Tuesday September 19th

3:00 PM

**Kristin: ull never guess what massie just did to me**

**Alicia: ??**

**Kristin: OK, me and my soccer gurlys were walking out of the locker room and massie was already on the field, 1 of the girls pissed her off so then she told them all that I was a POOR POSEUR!!!!!!**

**Alicia: W8…so now they all no that u r poor?**

**Kristin: YES!**

**Alicia: OMG!!! No worries kris, we will totally get her back**

**Kristin: W8 4 me plzz!!! I want part in this, I mean im the 1 she sent into the locker room crying**

**Alicia: U CRIED?!?**

**Kristin: DUH! She told them I was poor! Wat was I supposed to do???**

**Alicia: Did u get sympathy?**

**Kristin: tons, from the whole team minus massie**

**Alicia: K, when u get here we will have major revenge planned**

**Kristin: QUICK! **

**Alicia: K hurry over after practice**

Kristin: Thnxx! 33

**Alicia: 3333**

"Okay guys," Alicia said to Claire and Dylan who were relaxing in Alicia's hot tub. "We have got to plan some MAJOR revenge on Massie."

"Why?" Dylan asked. "She's already the school joke."

"Yeah I know, but we need to make it so that there is no chance that she will ever be in again."

"Why?" Claire asked confused, she was getting sick of all this fighting and revenge.

"Because Kris just texted me saying that Massie told the whole soccer team that she was poor, soon everyone is gunna know!" Alicia whined.

"Ehmagawd!!! She did that?? I mean I knew that she could be totally mean sometimes but this?!" Dylan looked truly hurt, like she was the one who was just accused of being a fake.

"Guys," Claire started "If we try to get revenge on Massie you know that it will just come back around and slap us in the back."

"Point." Alicia lifted a finger.

"I've got it!" Dylan screamed.

"Wow, Dyl, kick it down a notch would ya?" Claire asked rubbing her ears.

"Sorry. But what we have to do is act totally unaffected by whatever Massie does to us. That way she will keep trying to knock us down but really she will just be embarrassing herself." Dylan smiled like she had just created time travel.

"Genius!" Alicia clapped.

"Looks like we're done plotting." Claire moaned clearly annoyed with how things had turned out.

"Claire are you a dead light bulb?" Alicia asked with a smiled that would have popped off her face if it got any bigger.

"Umm…no" Claire was confused. _Weren't these jokes Massie's thing?_

"'THEN LIGHTEN UP!" Alicia screeched and then returned a high-five to Dylan.

Right then Alicia's phone _ping_ed. It was Josh.

"Ehmagawd! Josh wants to video-chat." Alicia announced.

"Then say yes." Dylan said. "Or I will for you!" Dylan reached for the phone and pressed accept.

"You are so dead!" Alicia ran over to the pool, filled a bucket with the freezing cold water, and dumped it on Dylan's head. The girls burst out laughing.

Claire rolled her eyes. "So what are you gunna do about your old friends?" She asked Alicia.

"Done. I told them that we were all going through some hard times and we needed to comfort each other so I would need to be with you guys."

"And they believed you!?" Dylan couldn't help rolling around the hottub laughing.

"I have to be nice so that the school can worship their new alpha, head of the A-List, Alicia Rivera" Alicia plopped back into the hottub.

"Whateves." Claire mumbled. She was starting to miss Massie, she _was_ the first one in the pretty committee to accept her.

"Okay," Dylan got out of the hottub and moved over to Claire. "Either you and Cam broke up orr…." She sat silently thinking of another possibility.

"Or Claire misses Massie." Alicia looked at Claire with a if-you-seriously-miss-her-then-you-can-leave-right-now-and-never-come-back stare.

"I don't _miss _Massie, and me and Cam are still boyfriend/girlfriend." She answered annoyed.

"Then what's with the attitude dude?" Josh asked from Alicia's phone.

"Ehmagawd!!!" Alicia put her hand to her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry" He said with a devilish grin, "Don't let me get in the way of your catfight." He smirked, hoping for Alicia and Dylan to start fighting again.

"Kay." Alicia smiled and then hit end on her phone.

"Was he there the whole time?" Dylan asked Alicia.

"Guess so, but whateves. I mean, what's the worst he could possibly do?"

"Umm maybe tell Derrington who's spying for Massie 'cause whether you like it or nawt Dyl, are totally attached to each other who would tell Massie and then plot against _us_." Claire wanted to scream, but instead she just shrugged her shoulders and thought about Cam's one blue eye and one green eye.


	16. Chapter 15

BOCD

SOCCER FIELDS

Tuesday September 19th

4:00 PM

Right after practice Massie threw her clothes on and ran outside, she didn't even bother taking a shower. She was way too excited.

"Massie?" Todd asked as he waited for a ride.

"Heyyy Todd!" Massie enthusiastically yelled.

"Ive got a deal for you…" He smiled.

"Well…" Massie was getting impatient, "Spill!"

"You see, you are aware of my eavesdropping problem…"

"Yeah no need to recap on that." Massie insisted.

"Good, so I sorta, kinda, maybe followed my sister to Alicia's house after school I might have videotaped the whole thing…"

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie yelled. "What do you want? Anything for the tape and for you to keep it up!" Massie grinned.

"Anything?" Todd smirked.

_"Anything"_ Massie confirmed.

"How bout season tickets to the Jets?" Todd asked hopeful.

"Done. I'll give them to you tomorrow."

"Alright!" Todd shouted and then pulled out a DVD case from his backpack. "Here you go, and I will keep it up." Massie quickly hugged Todd as tight as she could and then ran off the find her "Sisters."

BOCD

PARKING LOT

Tuesday September 19th

4:05 PM

"Hey Mass!" Massie heard Skye yell from across the parking lot, she ran up for a hug.

"Hey Skye! So…we're going shopping now?" Massie asked.

"Totes, but first we all have to recap on the plan." Skye confirmed and led her to the group of alphas.

"Hey Massie!" Shelby smiled. "You ready to get to the mall? We have _tons_ of stuff to buy."

"Ahb-viously!" Massie replied. "With credit cards in pocket." She winked.

"Okay," Shelby started. "So first we will go shopping and buy everything we need for the room. I had my brother rent a UHAUL so we can put everything in there. We have until 9:00 to shop, and then we have to put it all in the truck and my brother will drive it up to the door to the boiler room. He got a duplicate key so we'll all unload the stuff and bring everything down. We'll give you a key and then you can just enjoy" Shelby smiled proudly.

"Awesome!" Massie clapped as she followed Shelby to her car.

And they were off to the Westchester.

THE WESTCHESTER

Tuesday September 19th

4:50 PM

Massie, Shelby, Skye, Genny, and Jessica all ran around the mall buying as many things as they could carry. They had already managed to get a popcorn machine, cappuccino machine, chocolate fountain, clothes rack, the entire fall collection from Ralph, Juicy, and DKNY, flat screen TV, 5 Macbooks, 1 iMac, the whole MAC line, a home makeup center by MAC, 1 purple loveseat, 1 purple couch, 2purple fuzzy chairs, and a big glass table from some designer that Massie already forgot about.

"Whoa!" Shelby yelled once they all met up at the front entrance of the Westchester. They all had armloads of bags and recites to pick up furniture. "Lets get all of this stuff into the truck and then we can get the movers to move in our furniture."

Right then Massie's phone vibrated. She had a text from Sam.

Sam: Hey, heard bout art class u OK?

**Massie: Totally, better than ever u?**

**Sam: Good, u wanna catch a movie 2nite**

"Hey Shelby, do you think that once we get the furniture in the truck I could go get a movie with my boyfriend?"

"Well we did work pretty fast, sure but be at the entrance to the school by 10."

"Done" Massie grinned and then kept texting.

Sam: ut??

**Massie: y, and sure**

**Sam: Cool wat movie????**

**Massie: hmm…idk**

**Sam: ill come by at 7 and we can walk to the theater and well pick 1 there**

**Massie: K c u l8er**

**Sam: Bye**

**Massie: 333**

Once all the furniture was in the truck Massie said bye to her friends and called Isaac to bring her home, to get ready for her date.


	17. Chapter 16

BLOCK ESTATE

Tuesday September 19th

5:30 PM

Claire walked up the familiar stone path towards the guesthouse. She had a sudden flashback to when it was being renovated and Massie took her in to her own bedroom. Suddenly she remembered sleeping in the bathtub and all guilt that she had of throwing Massie away was gone. She sat on the stone stoop outside of the house that she had been living in for over a year. She thought about the past week and how in some way or another Massie would turn the situation around, turn Cam against her, and make everything Claire's fault, it seemed almost impossible, but being with Massie for a year sure taught her 1 thing, the devil has her ways.

"Hey Claire!" A voice yelled from the bushes.

"_Layne?" _Claire whispered.

"Shhh!!! If I get caught here I will be sooo dead!"  
"Why?" Layne came out of the bushes and looked around the lawn, pretending to be a secret agent.

"What are you doing?" Claire glared, knowing that usually she would have laughed at her friend and moved on to sharing some gummy feet with her, but those days were over. Claire was over unusual behavior and she would give anything for a Luna bar, and would rather spend her money on 1 pair of Gucci sunglasses than she would on a million pairs of Keds and a bag of candy. Times had changed.

"I came over to see you but you weren't home so I decided to wait. I heard Massie come home so I hid in the bushes to avoid her wrath cause we all know how _Massie_ can be." Claire looked up at Massie's window to find her purple blinds closed. _Shocker._ "Soon I got out and then I heard your brother and Massie talking through her open window about some spying and stuff and then I sneezed. Massie looked out the window and slammed her window shut. She seemed really pissed that someone could have heard her so if she sees me come out of the bushes then she will march over here and murder me." Layne took a deep breath and stared at Claire.

"Okay, so why did you come over to see me in the first place?" Claire asked.

"I heard Derrington and Cam talking…"

"Layne."

"Okay, I saw them walking out of the school so I hid and eavesdropped. But anyway, Cam was talking about how awesome this other girl was and how he was thinking about maybe breaking up with you…"

"Layne! You cant just eavesdrop! You never get the whole story that way! Gawd you are _so_ turning into my brother."

"Sorry miss A-Lister." Layne mumbled.

"Ehmagawd! I knew it! Now your jealous that I found some new friends, get real Layme!"

"No, I'm just angry that you have turned into _Mayse Block._" Layne said in her snobbiest tone."

"Gawd! And what was this about spying?" Claire asked a little softer.

"Sorry Classie I don't think I can tell you, _too many wasted gossip points._" Layne stomped off.

"Layne! Come back! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah Claire, so am I."

Claire sat back on the stoop and looked up at Massie's window, which was opened showing a face, a _smiling_ face.

Massie's face.


	18. Chapter 17

THE ABELEY'S HOUSE

Tuesday September 19th

5:30 PM

The quiet hum of footsteps walking towards the front step rang louder than usual for Massie.

"Massie?" Chris Abeley asked confused. "Did we have plans t-" Massie cut him off.

"No I'm here to see Layne." She pushed passed Chris, who was D2H at the moment because she remembered that he was the one that broke Massie and Derrington up, and if they hadn't broken up then Massie and Dylan would still be friends and she could skip this whole crush stage right now because they would already be going out.

"Massie?" Layne came to the doorway with the same shicked face as her brother.

"Yes have you never had a visitor here before? Gawd."

"Listen Massie, I'm really sorry about the bushes." Layne started her plead for forgiveness.

"I'm willing to forgive you, IF you tell me what's going on with you and Claire." Massie stated.

"Deal." Layne gave in almost too quickly, but as she remembered how Claire had treated her she started telling the story. "So Claire came home so I went to talk to her. I was hiding in the bushes and came out so she asked me what I was doing in the bushes. I started pretending to be a secret agent because she seemed to be in a bad mood and that always used to cheer her up. She asked me what I was doing in a snobby tone and then I told her why I was in the bushes. Then she asked me why I came in the first place and I said that I had heard Cam talking with Derrington about maybe dumping Claire and going for this other girl. So she yelled at me for eavesdropping and turning into her brother, so I'm like 'Sorry miss A-lister.' And then she yelled at me for being jealous so I yelled at her for turning into uh, you, and then she asked me about something that I had mentioned earlier and I left saying 'sorry too many wasted gossip points' and then she kept screaming for me to come back, which I doubt she would have done if I didn't know something she didn't." Layne sighed.

"Wooh! You put up a nice fight!" Massie reached for a high-five but stopped mid-way when she realized what she was doing. "So what was the thing that you knew and she didn't?"

"Uh…will you get mad at me?" Layne looked nervous.

"No just tell me." Massie insisted.

"Okay, well I heard you and Todd talking about spying so I mentioned that while I was talking to her and yeah…"

"Did you tell her anything about the spying?"

"No"

"Okay good, and _don't_"

"Sure." She now looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Massie sighed and looked at her new Channel watch, she had already been there for 5 minutes and she needed time to get ready for her date.

"Its just that Kristin left me and Claire left me and soon enough my other friends will leave me."

"Were you really good friends with Kristin Layne?" Massie asked with a devious smile trying to hide.

"No, she was really just a summer friend-fill-in and that's what I was to her but cant I get Claire back?"

"Just give me a day and everything will go back to normal, pinky swear." Massie declared.

"By normal you mean….?"

"When nobody except for you accepted Claire." And Massie was off.


	19. Chapter 18

BODY ALIVE DANCE STUDIO

Tuesday September 19th

7:00 PM

Alicia was all cleaned up when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hullo?" Alicia answered the restricted call.

"Hey its Massie…"

"You have 1 minute."

"Look, this hard for me to admit defeat but, I miss you."

"What about K, D and C?"

"I miss K and D too but I don't think that they would appreciate seeing Connor Foley in his latest film."

"Ehmagawd Haunted!?!"

"Yup. I have 2 tickets."

"Is Claire coming?" Alicia asked.

"No I'm totally over her, she's milking her popularity, I just haven't noticed it until now."

"Agreed" Alicia felt relieved that she could have a night alone with Massie.

"I'll pick you up at now, the movie starts at 7:30."

"Yay!" Alicia clapped. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Massie chirped. _She won_.

"Heart you!" Alicia smiled and hung up. She had found herself missing Massie too and this was just what she needed to be friends with Massie again, being alpha was _hard._

THE WESTCHESTER

THEATRE

Tuesday September 19th

10:00 PM

Massie and Alicia spent a whole night laughing and smiling and making inside jokes. Once the movie was over Massie was determined to convince Alicia to sleep over, that was sure to fix things between them.

"I'll call Isaac to come get us." Massie reached for her phone.

"It's okay, Dean can drive me home." Alicia started dialing.

"You can come sleep over my house if you want." Massie suggested hopefully.

"Nah, it's a school night, I really should be getting home.

"Kay." Was all Massie could say. She was too busy with the thoughts in her head.

_Was she using me? Imposs. We had tons of school-night-sleepovers before, why nawt tonight? _But the most popular was:

_Was she using me?_

"Hey Mass, Dean isn't picking up his phone, can I get a ride?"

"Umm, Isaac feels sick so he was just planning on bringing me home, cause you said you had a ride…" Massie lied.

"Oh."

"But, you can still sleepover if you want."

"Yeah, I guess so."

THE BLOCK ESTATE

Tuesday September 19th

11:00 PM

Right when they got to the estate Alicia slipped on a pair of Massie's pajamas and went to sleep. Alicia was a total night owl and would give up anything for a late-night gossip session. _Gawd, what was it gunna take to get her back? _And suddenly she realized that she had that problem times 4.

BOCD

Wednesday September 20th

7:30 AM

For the first time that week Isaac dropped both Massie and Alicia off at OCD.

"Time to wake up my baby." Massie said as she pulled out her iphone which started beeping violently right when it turned on.

19 NEW MESSAGES was displayed in front of her 15 from Shelby and Skye and 4 from Sam. _Oh crap! Shelby and Sam!_ Massie thought as she remembered how she was supposed to meet Shelby last night and how she blew Sam off for Alicia. Instead of listening to all 23 voicemails, she skipped to the last one from Sam and the last one from Shelby.

"Hey Massie it's Sam, I take it you decided to stand me up tonight so I'm dumping you. Sorry I took up your time. Later." Massie moved on to the one from Shelby figuring she would fix things with Sam next period.

"Umm Massie? Where are you? We've called you like 20 times and left you like 15 messages. Remember us? The ones who are setting up the room for you? Well since you totally ditched us we're not giving you the key. Have a nice year." _Ugh! Could things get any worse?_ She spoke too soon, Alicia had run off to join Kristin and Dylan who were now whispering, probably about Massie. How could Massie have been so stupid? Alicia _was_ just using her to see the movie. Gawd! Her life literally just fell apart in a minute!

"Hey Derrick!" She yelled from the parking lot. He waved from the steps shyly, but when she looked down at her feet to pick up her pace, he was gone once she looked up. EHMAGAWD! Massie ran back to the parking lot and got back into the Range Rover.

"Massie? Did you forget something?" Isaac asked concerned.

"No, I feel horrible." Isaac didn't need to ask again, Massie cries made her actually sound sick.


	20. Chapter 19

BOCD AUDITORIUM

Wednesday September 20th

8:10 AM

All of the students at BOCD were called for an emergency assembly in the auditorium. Dylan and Kristin had ditched Alicia in the bathroom when Derrington walked by. Alicia was fixing her makeup, which she applied at cheetah-fast speed so she wouldn't need to have a long convo with Massie.

Alicia was afraid to walk into the auditorium alone and late. She always used to but she had Massie right next to her. Alicia took a deep breath.

"Ah five, ah six, ah five six se-vhun eight." Alicia burst through the doors to the auditorium to the beat of "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa.

All eyes were on her as she quickly scanned the rows for K&D. Once she found them she got two ah-proving thumbs-up.

"As I was saying..." Principal Burns squawked. "Due to the lack of clothing that these girls and as I can see, most of you in this room, are wearing, we will finish what we had started last year, we are once again going uniform." Gasps filled the room as Alicia just burst out laughing at Kori, Strawberry, and Duh-livia who were on stage being P. Burns's models.

"We will be sending them home with you next week which means that you have to bring in your checks on Friday, not before, not after." The bird lady announced.

"Cant we just follow through on the outfits Alicia and Olivia made?" Some random 8th grader that Alicia had never seen before shouted.

"Yeah seriously, those outfits rocked!" Another no-namer yelled. Alicia's face lit up and she sat up straighter as she blew kisses to her public. _They actually liked her! She was really the new alpha!_

"We _have_ considered this but when we realized that that wouldn't necessarily be a punishment we threw the idea away. You may all go back to your classes. And just like that Alicia's moment of fame was over. If only she hadn't used Massie last night, then Massie would be right beside already with a plan. But as far as Alicia knew, Massie was nowhere in sight.

CONSUMER SCIENCE

Wednesday September 20th

8:20 AM

Dylan definitely thought of herself as a multi-tasker. She was cooking chicken stir-fry, while laughing with Kristin, while flirting with Derrick. Usually Derrick would have been completely oblivious to Dylan's presence, and would spend his time with Massie, but today, he was all hers.

"So how does it look?" Dylan walked over to Derrick and asked.

"Hmm, definitely not edible." He snickered.

"Hey! I haven't even put it on the stove yet! You just wait!." Dylan defended herself.

"How bout we get some _real_ food tonight."

"By real you mean Slice of Heaven?"

"No way! I am sick of that place! Somewhere real."

"Likeee…."

"Normal Never." Derrick smiled.

"Done." Dylan turned away before he could see the huge grin planted on her face.


	21. Chapter 20

NEW GREEN CAFE

Wednesday September 20th

12:00 PM

Claire bought her lunch so they that she could have some ore time to think about where she would sit, the A-list usually sits with the guys, and that was not an option knowing that Cam was thinking about another girl.

When she walked away from the cashier it seemed like everyone just stopped the babbling about the uniforms and turned to stare at Claire. "Hey." She smiled with renewed confidence as she sat next to Carrie, who was referred to as the fast-talker.

"Hey Claire! Whatsup?WhyarentyousittingwithAliciaKristinandDylan?WhateverhappenedtoMassie?Areyouguysli-" Claire cut her off before she fainted from dizziness.

"Oh I just stopped by to say hi. I promised Strawberry I'd sit with her."

"Ohdontworryabout!Imallaboutkeepingapromise!" Carrie called after her.

"Hey can I sit?" Claire asked Kori.

"Yeah totally, so uh whats the whole deal with Massie?" She asked. "I mean she was totally in last Friday, but when Monday came she started to slip and 2 days later the school worships Alicia.

"Well," Claire started before she felt sick. Before she new it she ran into the nurses office without saying bye and just gaged into the toilet. _EWX10000!!!_

BOCD SOCCER FIELDS

Wednesday September 20th

3:00 PM

Massie didn't care anymore about who hated her and who despised her. All she felt like doing is shining on the soccer field so that she would get center for the 1st game of the tournament tomorrow. More importantly though, to take the position from Kristin. She cared so much that she came to soccer practice when she had skipped the whole day because she felt Socially-Sick. (Her new term).

"COME ON GREGORY STEP IT UP! BLOCK HERE HAS ALREADY LAPPED YOU!!!!" The coach yelled from across the field. "Block, take a break you deserve it." Massie ran over to the bleachers where her water was.

"Pssst!" She heard someone yell from under the bleachers.

"What? Dylan?" Massie asked as she saw who was hiding.

"Shhh! I came over to see Kristin when I, well you know got _it._"

"So what do you want me to do? Help you so that you can ditch me tomorrow? Come on Dylan, don't try this the day after Alicia did it."

"Im not! I miss you Mass! Don't get me wrong, I love Alicia and Kristin to death but its not the same without you. An I do have to admit, that you are a _way_ better alpha. We need you."

"Pinky swear?" Massie asked starting to believe her friend.

"On my brand new bod." She tried to show off her body but just banged her head on the top of the bleacher. "Owwiee!!" Dylan shrieked.

"Massie you okay?" The coach asked.

"What? Oh umm yeah I just got my hand stuck. Im gunna go get a band-aid." She signaled Dylan to follow her. "Here." Massie handed Dylan the pants she had worn that day.

"Thanks but I also need something to cover the flow." She winked.

"Ewww Dyl" Massie reached into some random girls locker and luckily she had what Dylan needed. She handed Dylan a clean pair of underwear and a pad.

"Thanks Doll." Dylan said in her best New York accent.

"Dylan!" Massie yelled throwing a towel at her. "In the showers!" She screamed at the sight of Dylan trying to change right in front of her. She burst out laughing as she ran out onto the field. Smiling.


	22. Chapter 21

BOCD AUDITORIUM

Thursday September 21st

8:10 AM

Alicia was prepared to make her 2nd grand entrance.

"Ah five ah six ah five six se-"

"Save it for another day eternal wannabe." Massie interrupted her count as _she_ burst through the door. Followed by an angry Alicia.

"Massie! Over here!" Dylan called Massie over to where she was sitting. Massie strutted all the way over there, who was unknowingly racing Alicia.

"Dyl!" Kristin punched Dylan and then glared at Massie.

"Hey Kris, I don't think you'll be glaring at me when you hear this." She sat back and signaled P. Burns that she had all the attention.

"Due to a long night last night, we have decided to drop the uniforms." Woops and hollers erupted into the auditorium along with clapping and high-fiving.

"No, no, no" The bird said to everyone who was thanking her. "Thank your fellow student Massie Block who put up an impossible-to-beat-fight last night." Massie stood up and bowed for a standing ovation. She swore she even saw Burns smile.

"Big deal Massie, you got rid of the uniforms, now I still have to sneak pass my mom with the outfits. And I'm also not playing center anymore tonight, _you are._"

"That'll teach you to mess with me." Massie smirked and got into a conversation with a bunch of girls who wouldn't stop thanking her.

"Come on Mass!" Dylan yelled as she grabbed her by the arm and charged out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Massie could barely ask because she was too busy laughing.

"Saving you from the evil Krislicia beast." The two girls were rolling on the floor laughing when the auditorium let out.

"Nice going Block." Derrington lifted Massie up off the ground.

"Oh it only took me 5 hours out of my night to save the whole school." She added a hair flip for effect.

"Hey Derrick!" Dylan yelped and jumped to his side.

"Oh uh hey Dylan." He fake smiled and then turned his attention back to Massie.

"So what _did _you do to get them to fix this whole uniform thing?"

"I just pr-"

"Massie, I _have_ to talk to you." Alicia came out of nowhere.

"What?" Alicia pulled her to the corner.

"Miss me?" Massie smiled. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Look, this past week I have been trying to do what you have been doing since the beginning of time and it is _hard_."

"And what do you want from me? Tips, Advice? And then once I give it to you you ditch me? Hmm sounds familiar."

"No! And I'm sorry about that. I' just saying that I surrender, you can be alpha again if you ever regain the status. I just want to lay back and be the careless beta."

"_Regain the status?_" Massie repeated. "Puh-lease, I already have."

"Okay okay, whateves. You win, like always."

"You shouldn't have messed with me."

"And I'm sorry."

"So you wanna be my beta?" Massie immediately hated herself for offering it so quickly.

"Ehmagawd! I meant in general, not to you! We're over for good Massie."

"Care to explain?" Massie was impatient.

"Sure, you stole my announcements. You don't even care about being a reporter! I do!"

"Well then take them! I just had to steal something from you so I could make myself stronger. Like what I did with soccer."

"So you pinky swear I can have them back starting today?" She held out her little finger.

"On Bean." Massie shook the pinky. They locked arms and walked powerfully down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 22

NEW GREEN CAFE

Thursday September 21st

12:00 PM

Massie, Alicia and Dylan all plopped down at the boys table. Alicia was next to Josh, who was next to Derrington, who was next to Dylan, who was next to Kemp, who was next to Plovert, who was next to Massie.

"Where's Kris?" Massie asked Alicia and Dylan.

"She's pissed at you." Dylan answered while shoving a Luna bar down her throat.

"Why? What did I ever do to her?"

"Steal center." Alicia, Dylan and Derrington all said at the same time.

"Puh-lease! It's just what's best for the team."

"You know she's never gunna forgive you, she was whining to us all yesterday."

"Then she can go hang with Layne." Massie smiled at her rhyme. She spent the rest of lunch in a long conversation with Derrington, yay!


	24. Chapter 23

NEW GREEN CAFE

Thursday September 21st

12:15 AM

Claire spent all of her lunch period ignoring Strawberry and Kori, while staring at her boyfriend Cam relax, probably thinking about his mystery girl. She knew that it was wrong to suspect him because the last time that happened he broke up with her, and if they broke up again she was sure it would be for good.

Alicia left the table and went to do her announcements. While Claire was stuck talking about the Periodic Table of The Elements with the buttkissers.

_This year is gunna rock._

"Good afternoon BOCD! This is Alicia Rivera, back with your lunchtime announcements. 1st up, the prom themed dance is tomorrow night, so grab your cuh-yutest option and compete for a chance for prom king and queen. Sorry 7th graders, this doesn't apply to you. The Sirens have their first pre-season tournament game tonight so if you see them wish them luck. The Tomahawks will dominate on Saturday, so be sure to come to both games and cheer on your classmates. That's all! This has been Alicia Rivera for BOCD saying, I heart you!"

_Crap! _Claire thought. She was thinking about the dance tomorrow night and how she and Cam would have to go together. She wasn't sure if she was ready, there was a mystery girl on the loose, and Claire was on the case. Her thought was immediately interrupted when she got a text from her mom.

**Mom: Hey Claire Bear! When you get home today you'll be all alone until I get home, I'm working and your father is bringing Todd to a Jets game. Love you! Love Mom =)**

_What?_ Claire thought. _He went to the game yesterday and I'm pretty sure he's going tomorrow…._

Massie.

"Hey Leesh, can I talk to you _in private_ for a sec." She glared at Massie.

"Uh Claire, do we look like news reporters?"

"Umm no…" Claire said blankly knowing what was in store for her.

"Then there's no need to talk in private. I mean, whatever you say to Leesh she's gunna tell us." Massie smirked.

"Okay then, Leesh, Massie has been paying Todd to spy on us." She said to Alicia while looking at Massie.

"Umm, Claire, are you serious?"

"Yes Massie I am _serious_, you've been paying him with season tickets to the Jets."

"I admit it."

"What?!" Alicia shrieked.

"I _was _saying, that yes I did give him the tickets but that was so he would stop bugging me to play video games, and now that he's always at the games he's 100% out of my hair." She smiled proudly.

"Ehmagawd! Genius!" Alicia high-fived Massie. "Wait, Kuh-laire, you just made that whole thing up to get us mad at Massie didn't you." Massie and Alicia both glared at her.

Claire's face turned the color of a tomato. "N-n-n-no! Todd's been going to all of the games and Massie knew how to get you guys to be her friends again." Claire yelled.

"Uh Kuh-laire, I gave him the tickets and I just naturally flatter people." Massie smiled which just threw Claire off the edge because by this point she was sure that Massie was lying.

"UGH!" She screamed loud enough for the entire lunchroom to turn and look.

"Wow Claire, cool it." Cam said playfully.

"No I will nawt 'cool it' Mr. Two timer!"

"What are you talking about Claire?" He looked truly concerned, but by this point she had already blown it so there was no point correcting herself.

"I'm talking about how you were talking about dumping me for another girl!"

"Oh god not this again. Claire, you have no idea what I was talking about and you have it all wrong." He started off sweetly.

"And is everything about our relationship secretive? Because I remember before when suspected something was going on with Nikki when nothing was and now this…god Claire stop snooping!" He screamed and stomped off with all 7th and 8th grade eyes on him.

"Nice going Kuh-laire." Dylan snarled.

"Guess that's out que." Derrington said holding up his phone for only Massie to see. "Come on guys," He pointed to Josh, Kemp, and Plovert. "See ya later Block." And he was off without a single hand wave for Dylan.


	25. Chapter 24

SIRENS/TOMAHAWKS STADIUM

Thursday September 21st

7:00 PM

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The crowd screamed as Massie shot a goal. Derrington was sitting with Alicia, Dylan, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, Josh, and Dempsey. He wiggled his butt whenever Massie made a good move, which she was completely unaware about.

"Okay, so from Monday to now somehow Massie has taken Kristin's position as captain?" Dempsey asked obviously just trying to keep up with what was happening. He and Kristin had been very distant lately and he felt like Kristin had chosen Dune, but there was no sign of Dune at the game, which showed that Dempsey had more support for her. He knew that whatever happened would happen tomorrow at "prom". He just hoped that it would be in his favor.

"Guess so." Cam said and punched Derrington on the arm.

"Owwie!!" He grabbed his arm and made a pouty face, to which all of the guys started cracking up to.

"Watch the game!" Alicia snapped.

"Sorry ." He said like an obedient elementary school student. She rolled her eyes while keeping her eyes on the game.

"YAAAAAAAA!" The team went wild as Massie made a save, angering Kristin who was sitting on the bench. Derrington wiggled his butt again, the score was 6-2 Sirens and Massie had made 5 shots, Kristin made 1.

"So what happened to Claire?" Plovert asked Cam. "Thought you two were attached…"

"I don't know, were kinda fighing…"

"Sucks." He replied. "I heard that she blamed Massie for something she didn't do."

All eyes landed immediately on Alicia.

"What?" She asked suspiciously. "It was her own fault, she tried to turn us against Massie for something she didn't do."

"Oooohh!" The boys yelled which sent Dylan to shoot up in her seat.

"Its okay Mass!" She screamed, causing the rest of the row to do the same, and soon the whole stadium.

Derrington turned red when he saw what his girlfriend had done. Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Massie was dribbling the ball but looked up at the stands where she was getting lots of cheers. Someone from the Bolts came up and grabbed the ball but first purposely kicked Massie in the shin.

"OWWWWWIEE!" Massie yelled from the field as she fell on her back, clutching her ankle.

"Ehmagawd! Look what I've done!" Dylan threw her face into her hands.

"Nice going Dyl! Without Massie the team will lose! The winners school get a $20,000 reward and we could totally use that to get rid of those shitty trailers and add on to the school." Alicia snarled.

"Wow guys, chill, we still have a chance and if not there's still us." Plovert chimed in.

"Thank you." She smiled at Plovert who was more supportive then her boyfriend."

"Time out!" the Sirens coach yelled, less then a second later the ref blew his whistle.

"What's going on down there?" Was all anyone said from the stands, they were all too worried about their star player to say anything else.

"Im going down!" Alicia ran down the steps.

"WAIT LEESH! Don't tell her it was me, PLEEEEEEASE!!" Dylan shrieked, she got a thumbs-up from Alicia.

10 minutes later the game was back on, Massie was on the bench being checked out by the medical team with crutches by her side, no subs for the sirens, and texting Derrington.

**Derrington: ? the deal???**

**Massie: Brkn lg =[ going 2 hsptl nw**

**Derrington: u mde the gme block**

**Massie: thnxx ;)**

When talking to Massie Derrington thought carefully abput every single space he put in, and over-analyzed whatever Massie said. When she put the winking smiley in he immediately thought that she liked him and was over the whole Sam deal. He wouldn't even look at her so there was no way that they were back together, and he was planning to ask her at "prom" tomorrow.

Right then the ambulance strolled up and rolled Massie away, more eyes on her than on Kristin who just scored a goal. No cheers.


	26. Chapter 25

WESTCHESTER HOSPITAL

Thursday September 21st

10:00 PM

After the game, which the Sirens lost thanks to Massie's injury, the soccer boys and the pretty committee were huddled in the waiting room of Westchester's hospital, awaiting the new about Massie. Derrington already knew the results but decided to keep his mouth shut because his girlfriend would get mad that he texted Massie more than her.

"Kris, why are you even here? I thought you were pissed at Massie…" Alicia said.

"How can I stay mad at her after what she did for me?" Kristin smiled remembering what her friend had done for her.

"What do you mean?" Dylan questioned.

"How she purposely hit her leg on the girls cleat while trying to grab the ball so that she would get injured and I would be back in the game."

"Wait you think she did that fo-" Dylan cut off Alicia and shot her a tell-her-what-really-happened-and-I-promise-I-will-spread-rumors-about-you look.

"Point." Alicia lifted a finger and decided to go with it for the sake of the PC.

"Alicia Rivera plus tons?" A twentysomething blonde rolled her eyes at the lack of care that the patient had for her visitors.

They all jumped out of their seats and followed the lady as they were told. Alicia sent Massie a quick text explaining Kristin.

Alicia: We're cming! Kris thnks u did it 4 her so go wth it

**Massie: =]**

"Heyyyy!" Dylan grinned as she walked over to Massie's side.

"So how bad?" Alicia asked. Massie waited for the last person to come in and close the door.

"Broken leg." Massie frowned as she looked around the room, but stopped at Kristin, then she smiled.

"Thank you sooo much Mass! I know how much you must have luh-ved soccer seeing how good you were at it!"

"Thanks Kris! I'm gunna keep playing once my leg gets better but you can be captain again, too much work." Massie added an eye roll for effect. She really had started to love soccer, but the captainess was just too overwhelming, being an alpha was hard enough.

"Ehmagawd thank you sooo much!!!! And if you quit I'll kill you! We so need you for the team." Massie chuckled at Kristin's needy-ness, but she was happy to have her friend back.

"So how did it end?" This time Massie really cared, not because she wished well for Kristin or Derrington but because she was wishing well for her _team._

"7-8 them." Dylan sighed obviously hoping to get out of the trailers and get back into the main building.

"But hey you Tomahawks better win, how else are we supposed to save Dyl from those LBRs?" Massie smiled at Dylan.

Derrington also smiled, but not because his ex was starting to accept his new girlfriend, but because he wasn't an LBR to her anymore.


	27. Chapter 26

NEW GREEN CAFE

Friday September 22nd

8:04 AM

The Pretty Committee walked to the doors outside of the cafeteria. They were 4 minutes late which was perfect for their post-soccer-game debut. Massie and Kristin were both the stars, but Massie stole the show with her broken leg. She practiced her model-on-crutches walk all last night. She was wearing a purple cast signed by Alicia, Dylan, Alicia, Derrington, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Plovert and Dempsey, the only ones who _would_ have the honor. On her other foot she wore a purple Jimmy Choo flip flop.

"You guys ready?" Massie asked her pretty committee.

"Given." They all answered. They finished their quick, traditional morning outfit scan.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And Done." Massie finished. "Don't Trust Me anyone?"

1 minute later they were bursting through the Café's doors walking to 3OH!3's latest hit. They were being checked out by everyone, including Claire, who they had just recently dumped.

_Just like old times. _They all thought. Table 18 had twice the seats, half of them filled in by Derrington, Josh, Cam, Kemp and Plovert. Dempsey was sitting next to Layne, who was next to Claire.

The girls walked up to the table and slid into the open seats. Massie signaled the PC to take out heir phones.

**Massie: Dempsey?**

**Alicia: yesterday Layne asked him out, he said yes and they went out. At the end of the date D asked her to be his gf (OMG! LAYME HAS A BF!), she said yes.**

**Massie: Source?**

Alicia made a show of zipping her lips. She never revealed her source and what Massie used to find irritating now found kind of flattering, if it was her she would have done the same thing.

**Kristin: so hes over me?**

**Massie: =[**

**Alicia: =[**

**Dylan: =[**

**Alicia: Get Dune, the hawtie has been approved by Skye, total hart**

**Massie: ah-greed**

**Kristin: 2 true. Gunna ask him to prom**

**Dylan: EEEP! Lol ive got Derrick**

**Alicia: Josh**

There was an awkward text-silence as Massie thought of a nice comeback.

**Massie: Like I said b4, gotta b single 2 mingle!!!**

Massie automatically hated herself for not having a boyfriend, she never had the chance to fix things with Sam. She did a quick scan of the room and found lots of harts that she could dance with and her confidence was automatically renewed.

For the rest of Burns's boringx10 announcements Massie thought about how much easier life was with Derrington all hers and found herself craving guy advice from Claire. She had been right all along, so what harm would it do to readmit her. Note to self: Text Claire Later!!!!


	28. Chapter 27

NEW GREEN CAFE

Friday September 22nd

10:00 AM

All Massie had heard that whole morning was "Do you think he'll say yes?" "What did he say?" "Are you gunna ask him?" "He said yes!" "Will go to "prom" with me?" "Hair..." "...Nails" "Makeup..." "...Dress shopping..." Didn't anyone care about anything other than the dance?

Massie tried her hardest to believe her own advice, that the dance was no big deal and she could go single, but she couldn't help but to think about how bad this was for her status, Alicia had Josh, Dylan had Derrington (_Her Derrington_), and Kristin had Dune. Massie used to have Sam but that all went down the tube when she went to the movies with Alicia, Gawd how did it slip her mind to talk to him before. And _Skye!_ They had all come back from their lives to help out a friend, a friend who totally ditched them but more importantly a friend who had lost the room. The past week flashed before her. 1 week ago the Pretty Committee was in too deep to get back together, but look where they are now _together_. Well, minus Claire. _Ooh! Claire._

**Massie: U there?**

**Claire: Y plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz forgive me!!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo srry!!!!**

**Massie: Given.**

**Claire: Thank you thank you thank you! **

**Massie: Movie awn, need help :)**

**Claire: BR?**

**Massie: BR.**

2 minutes later Massie and Claire were locked in a nice hug in the bathroom. They had both apologized (Massie didn't admit that Claire was right though, I mean, come awn!) and Claire was back in the Pretty Committee.

"Look, I really need help, how do I fix things with Sam?" Massie was first to pull away from the hug.

"You're asking me? The one who got broken up with by the same guy, _twice._

"Uh Kuh-laire, last time I checked you guys have broken up more than that and you always managed to get him back."

"Point." Claire lifted a finger and they both snickered. "I guess all you really have to do is show him how much you care, like a public apology."

"Yeah right Claire! I would never!" Massie laughed, hoping that she would never be this desperate again. "I've got it! She hugged Claire and ran out of the bathroom.

"Wait wh-" Was all Massie heard of Claire as she sprinted down the halls.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell rang. _Perfect timing. _Massie thought as she ran up to the Social Studies room, she had memorized his schedule one long night while suffering I-want-my-friends-back-atitus.

"Sam!" She practically spat, but caught herself before this alpha could make such a noticeable mistake.

"Listen, I get it, you're sorry, and I am too." He walked off.

"Sam," Massie ran to catch up, which wasn't exactly easy to do in her crutches. "I know that you prob wont wanna get back together and don't worry i totally understand, but do you sill wanna go to the dance as friends?" Massie asked hopefully, she was acting desperatex10! But she never really did have any acting skills.

"Yeah, Yeah Massie that would be fun." He smiled.

"Yay!" she clapped. "I'll see ya there!"

"Totally."

Friends? Puh-lease, that is so nawt what she was gunna tell her friends.


	29. Chapter 28

THE BLOCK ESTATE

Friday September 22nd

6:00 PM

"Okay guys, ratings!" Massie clapped, excited for tonight. She had convinced Sam to go with her as a friend, but that is so nawt what she told the rest of the school. _Whoops!_

Alicia stepped forward. "In a Black Label Dress by the one and only Ralph Lauren Alicia looks an 8.4"

"Ehmagawd you so did nawt just say that...did u?"

"I'm nawt finished." Massie said sternly and continued after Alicia muttered an apology. "Paired with some Lauren for Ralph Lauren shoes and a bunch of blue clunky bracelets, 10." Alicia let out a sigh of relief.

"And now for Kristin, looking fabulous as always in a purple halter H&M?" Kristin nodded. "With Jimmy Choo flip-flops, Kristin is a 10" Kristin hugged Alicia, Massie refused to give them anything lower on such an occasion.

"Now Dylan," She signaled the red-head to come forward. "Looking extra hawt in a Marc by Marc Jacobs silk dress, size 4." She winked. "And those cuh-yutex10 Paten Ballet flats, hmm 10." Massie looked at Claire who was wearing a new dress thanks to Massie's taunting credit card.

"With her new Jewel Neck Chiffon DKNY dress paired with black lace leggings and as she insisted on her knack ballet flats by Keds, your a 9.8." The girls gasped.

"Why?" Claire looked upset.

"A promised 11 if you loose the keds." Massie tried.

Claire giggled. "So nawt gunna happen."

"Fine, your still a ten." Massie sighed. "Now me." She turned.

"Hmm, purple Kira Plastinina Bubbled dress and purple Lauren for Ralph Lauren shoes thanks to moi..."

"Ten."

"Ten."

"Ten."

"and Ten."

"Good." Massie smiled, because of her successful outfit, but also because she was 1 hour away from Derrington and her friends were all back together. Yay!!!

BOCD

PROM

Friday September 22nd

7:23 PM

All of the eighth graders were dancing in groups of their friends and boyfriends while the seventh graders hung out with their friends, and the ones who were on the dance floor with a date were talking to their friends.

"I finally understand what Skye meant when she called us the Cheetah Girls." Massie smirked. The rest of them burst out laughing at the memory.

"Heyyy!" The soccer boys strolled on over to them, Sam was with them talking to Derrington.

"Heyy!" The girls chirped and walked over to their dates.

"Hey man, check out that kid by the snacks table." Josh punched Cam.

"Alright! Hey isn't he on our team?" Cam crinkled his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Lets go threaten him!" The two of them ran off to the seventh grade guy stuffing his face with the doughnuts.

"Uh!" Alicia grunted. Claire knew exactly what was happening, Cam was just trying to avoid her and needed someone to be with him so he wouldn't look like a loser.

"Come awn!" Dylan grabbed the Pretty Committee as she walked out onto the dance floor. The crushes followed, and after 3 minutes Cam and Josh were back and dancing with the rest of the group.

Once Just Dance by Lady GaGa came on the gym-turned-dance went crazy.

_A red one _

_Convict _

_Gaga _

_I've had a little bit too much _

_All of the people start to rush_

_(Start to rush by)_

_A dizzy twister dance _

_Can't find my drink or man_

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone_

_What's going on on the floor? _

_I love this record baby_

_But I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? _

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

Derrington grabbed Massie and threw her over his back.

"Ahhh! Derr-ick!" She giggle-screamed while punching his back.

"Hold onnnn!" He screamed as he made a jump-start for the mats surrounding the dance floor. All eyes were on them as they burst out laughing when they landed. Eighth graders were following their lead but the seventh graders had eyes wide open and jaws dropped, amazed by what they could be like next year. _Gods and Goddesses_

Dylan was laughing along with everyone else, besides, Massie was probably embarrassed beyond belief which was Derrick's goal for his ex. _Thank Gawd!_

Derrington stood back up and let Massie down to the floor. They were both clutching their highly toned abs and walking back over to the group, who were all on the floor grabbing onto each other so they wouldn't completely fall over.

Just dance, gonna be okay

_Da-doo-doo-doo _

_Just dance, spin that record babe _

_Da-doo-doo-doo _

_Just dance, gonna be okay_

_Duh-duh-duh-duh _

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Ju-ju-ju-just dance_

Once the song finished Taylor Swift's Crazier came on, sending everyone to the food.

"Derrick?" Dylan asked, he followed her. Josh and Alicia went off, so did Kristin and Dune. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Massie's dangling hand. Claire was left alone.

_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Til you open the door there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

They were all slow dances with their dates, soon after the rest of the kids came onto the dance floor and did the same.

"Alright you little lovebirds, time to swa-swa-swa-sawitch partners yall!!!"

Alicia and Cam, Kristin and Sam, Dylan and Dune. And of course, Massie and Derrington. Claire was off to the side dancing with Layne, and no doubt talking about Cam.

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I, I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

For the rest of the song Massie and Derrington were attached. They went back and forth trashing everyone's dancing.

"Why is Cam so nervous? He needs to learn to sway nawt bounce." Derrick laughed.

"And what about Duh-livia, doesn't she know-" Massie cut him off right then.

"Hell no!" They both burst out laughing and they got tons of head turns to which they brushed away with one hand swish. By the middle of the song everyone at detached and took out camera phones to video Massie and Derrington, they separated and started posing like models back-to-back, and Dylan finally got what was happening. She ran to the coat check, grabbed her size 4 (OMG!) jacket and ran out the door. _Unnoticed._

By the end of the dance everyone was hugging everyone good-bye, Duh-livia came up to Massie but she shooed her away.

"Where's Dyl?" Massie asked. Everyone looked around clueless.

"I'll call her." Alicia offered. "Hey Dyl its Leesh, where are you? Why? Ehmagawd that is s nawt true! On Ralph. Kay, Bye!"

"What was that all about?" Kristin came into the convo.

"Nuh-thing. Lets go to Massie's!" The girls cheered and said bye to the boys.

"Okay, all guys gone, w-" Massie was interrupted by a brunette girl in a trenchcoat and oversized glasses.

"Guys it's me Claire."

"Ehmagawd when did you die your hair?" Kristin joked in a Duh-livia way.

"Shh! I got this from Layne, we have to go to the Fisher's and spy, I _have_ to know how to get Cam back."

"Given." Alicia gave in. "It'll be like ESP all over again." Massie's stomach sunk when she remembered how she had lost the room, but that conversation with the PC would have to wait.

"Kay." Massie smiled. And then as if Dylan had asked Gawd to wait for her she arrived just then. "Lets go!" Massie cheered and texted Isaac with the change of plans, that the dance "was longer than scheduled" and they were off to the Fisher's.


	30. Chapter 29

THE FISHER'S HOUSE

Friday September 22nd

11:32 PM

"Ehmagawd this place still gives me the creeps." Alicia shivered.

"_Still?_" Claire asked suspiciously.

"Given. When I was crushing on Harris…"

"Aww." Claire relaxed.

"Shhh!" Massie covered her lips and pointed to the open window near the basement where the boys where, they all crowded around, Massie and Claire with front row seats.

"….so are you guys gunna make up?" They heard Josh say. _Wow, Gawd was really happy with them tonight, perfect timing, again!_

"I don't know, I mean I want to but she has some serious trust issues."

Derrick practicallt spit out his root beer. "Man! Ever think this is all on you? I mean it's always been you breaking up with her and it's never her fault, for the kiss that was Nina's fault, the kiss that Massie sent cause she was mad at Claire in Hollywood, then cause of Nikki that _you_ never told her about, and now that her friend told her that Nikki wanted you to break up with Claire and go out with you, how was she supposed to know that that's not what you were doing?"

"Seriously man its never her fault."

"Ugh!" Cam hit himself with a pillow. "Well now if I try she will never forgive me." He hit himself again just as Massie pulled out her phone. She dialed *67 followed by Cam's number, the girls watched him pick up.

"Hullo?"

"Heeeeello, thiz iz Elga. I heard that youz were looking for a gymnazticz coach…"

"Uh no, wrong number."

"Don't you dare hang up that phone!" She said in her normal voice.

"Massie?" Cam asked.

"Ugh! Why do you always have to catch me Cam? Gawd! And no its not Massie its Liv, wait you think I sound like Massie?" The girls clapped their approval.

"Uh yeah."

"Well anyways, come outside I have a little surprise for you. Come on sexay." Then she hung up, followed by a punch from Claire.

"Mass! Now he's gunna come outside!" Claire whisper-hissed as they watched Cam's confused fce jump out of the chair.

"Point!" Alicia lifted a finger.

"Quick! Run to the neighbors yard!" They all dashed over there when they heard and saw Cam pacing his driveway.

"Olivia?" He asked.

"Quick dial Josh."

"Why"

"Just do it! Massie hissed at Alicia.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Josh it's Alicia." She was looking at Massie the whole time.

"Uh, do you-" Massie grabbed the phone.

"Hey Josh? It's Massie are you with Cam?"

"No he just went outside…"

"Ugh! Well when he gets back can you tell him to reconsider Claire? She just ran back to herhouse crying cause she doesn't get why he broke up with her."

"Really? Well Cam wants to get back together with her…."

"Ehmagawd! Perf! We'll set them up tomorrow at the soccer game!" Massie watched Derrington grab for the phone which made her smile.

"Kay, uh D-"

"Bye!" She slammed the phone shut and handed it to Alicia.

"Nice." They high-fived.

"Olivia! Where are you?" Cam asked, heading towards the bushes where they were hiding!

"Abort Abort!!!" Massie yelled and they ran all the way from the Fisher's to the Block's cracking up. Claire hugged Massie at least a million times and before they knew it they were wrapped up in sleeping bags in the spa snoring. Well at least Dylan was snoring.


	31. Chapter 30

SIRENS/TOMAHAWKS SOCCER STADIUM

Saturday September 223rd

10:00 AM

After two hours of preparation the members of the Pretty Committee were in the stands waiting for the boy's game to start. Massie was thankfulx10 that her leg wasn't hurt badly and that she had crutches removed the night before. If she hadn't than she wouldn't have been able to dance with Derrington. Who by the way was in her dream last night.

"Wooo-hooooooooo!" The crowd cheered as the Tomahawks walked onto the field, led by Derrington. Dylan's oh-yeah-that's-my-boyfriend woo-hoo didn't go unnoticed. It was sure dead to Massie.

This game was a lot more intense than the girls game. Massie had never noticed it before, but once Cam, their best player, tripped over the ball and fell flat on his face, she noticed.

"Cam!" Claire yelled, before she could say anything else Massie covered her mouth. The ref blew his whistle and they got a free timeout. After a long 4 minutes of anxiety, the game was back in full swing. Derrington had let one goal in out of 17 (But Massie was _so nawt_ counting) but no one had even taken a shot on the Sharks. Thanks to Cam, who was the head shooter. Now there was no chance of getting rid of those stinky trailers! This was the Tomahawk's championship!

"Okay that's it." Massie growled and stomped all the way down the bleachers to Cam. Once there she started her speech.

"Okay Cam, it totally sucks that you tripped over the ball, blah blah blah, blah blah blah."

"Umm thanks. I think?" He scrunched his face up in a confused fashion. Massie laughed.

"Anyway, you guys have 2 uniforms right?" Massie asked thankful for her new knowledge on Westchester soccer.

"Yeah our coach gave us 2 why?"

"Do you have your second in your bag?" She eyes his Adidas sports bag.

"Uh yeah why?"  
"Just give it to me!" She held her hand out impatiently. When she had the uniform in her hand she rushed to the bathroom, smiling the whole way.

2 minutes later she ran out of the grils bathroom with his uniform on. She ran back up the bleachers to Alicia. "Give me your hat!" She pointed at Alicia's NYY hat from Josh.

"But Josh gave it to me." She whined. Massie grabbed it and threw it over her tight bun. She snatched Alicia's makeup bag and took out the makeup remover, removed all of her makeup and added eyeliner to her eyebrows to make them look bushy.

"Wish me luck!" She inhaled.

"Good luck!" They all yelled after her.

"Yo coach!!" She yelled jogging down the bleachers in her best guy voice. "Sorry I'm late, my sis needed her makeup." She added an eye roll.

"Uh who the hell are you?" He asked obviously still angry over Cam.

"Ma-" Massie caught herself before she said something stupid. "Matt Fisher."

"Are you related to Cam over here?" He looked at Cam, who's jaw was dropped and his eyes were wind. Massie quickly wink-thanked him.

"Oh this little guy?" Massie messed up Cam's hair. "Nah. Just the same last name."

"Ahh." The coach still looked confused. "Well you can go in for Hurley."

"Thanks man!" Massie punched the coach and ran onto the field, followed by tons of cheers by the Tomahawks and confused faces from the Sharks.

"Nice going Block!" He smiled as she passed him, she winked in return.

Since that minute Massie touched the field, BOCD had the best chances of getting rid of those filthy trailers. Massie had already gotten 6 goals (Score: 5-6 Tomahawks) and there was still 14 minutes and 29 seconds to go. The boys were all congratulating her and winking at her, it was ah-mazing!

_Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!!!!_

14 minutes and 29 seconds later the score was 8-8. As they entered overtime, Massie was beyond tired. The coach had kept her in the whole time! She had scored every single goal for her team as she fell in love with the sport.

With 2 minutes on the clock Massie ran down the field, forgetting about makeup, clothes, and her friends (it was hard to forget about boys considering she was surrounded by them). All that mattered was the ball at her feet. _Ah five, ah six, ah five six _

_Se-vuhn eight!_ With the same count she does for her late-stroll-ins, she kicked the ball in the net and…and…and…SCORED!

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!_

The clock rang again, this time the score was 8-9 Tomahawks. The crowd went cuh-razy! Screaming Massie's name, which the coach and opposing team thought was Matt.

But no one was louder than the team. Everyone was running up to her and hugging her. Cheering their heads off. Instead of wiggling his butt, Derrington walked up to Massie and held her close and…

Lip-kissed her. It was her perfect "The Notebook" moment as it started to downpour.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered as Massie jumped up _onto_ him and returned the kiss. The other team just looked and looked away in disgust. When their coach told them to shake hands they wouldn't, not because they were bad sports, but because no one wanted to be around this boy-kissing-boy team any longer. They ran to the busses before anyone could notice.

Massie finally looked up at the crowd after her 1 minute 22 second kiss with Derrington, to see Dylan's jaw all the way down to her feet, tears in her eyes. When she locked eyes with Massie she stormed off, nawt caring about everyone she was banging into.

"No Dylan wait!!!" Massie yelled.

"Go." Derrington urged her. So, as told, she ran up the steps to catch up with Dylan, thanks to her energy from her win, she could.

But she was already locked in the bathroom.


	32. Chapter 31

BOCD BATHROOMS

Saturday, September 23rd

12:47

"Come awn Dyl! Open up!" Massie pleaded.

"No way boy-boy-boy-bitch!"

"Look Dyl, me and Derrin-Derrick just never finished what we started. We broke up by mistake and just started to hate each other, but beneath all that hate we still cared about each other." Massie read the text that Kristin just sent her. And quickly thanked her. Thank gawd for school vacations and poor Kristin and a library full of books like "The Notebook".

"Yeah, but he could have broken up with me first, or you could have warned me."

"But we never kn-"

"Oh come awn Massie! You guys have been flirting all week and I have put up with it because I didn't think you'd go behind my back like that. Its nice to know that my boyfriend has been cheating on me with my best friend."

"Dylan! We haven't done anything before. Just talked. And we didn't know that we liked each other, we were going for friends."

"Well that ahb-viously hasn't worked out."

"Okay, I totally get where you're coming from, and if I were you I would act the same way." Massie crossed her fingers hoping that the friendship books that her mom showed her last year would work.

"Yeah but you're nawt me and you don't know what it's like for your boyfriend to cheat on you with your best friend!"

"No i don't. But I know what it feels like to kiss my best friend's boyfriend. And I didn't like it because he's yours."

"No he's nawt." Dylan finally opened the door, with her eye makeup all smeared. "He's yours. And I will be completely fine with that once you both apologize. I don't want a boyfriend who likes getting all sweaty for fun. Besides, I've liked him for a year and wanted to go out with him, now I have and don't know what you see in him." She smiled.

"Oh sure, make fun of the soccer players." Dylan smiled and hugged Massie.

"So I take it Sam is available."

"Gawd Dyl! You move on fast! Impressive." Massie high-fived Dylan. "And yes, he is available." She giggled.

The two of them linked arms and walked back out to the game. Massie made quick prayer to Gawd for at least 1 friend that forgives her easily.

"Heyyyy!" Alicia, Kristin and Claire chirped. Claire and Cam had their arms around each other. _Gawd I missed the make-up! _Massie thought. But making up with Dylan and getting Derrington was _so_ worth it.

"Hey Dylan, I'm really sorry, but you know we were slipping." Derrington apologized.

"Yeah I know," She whispered something to him and they both laughed. He walked over to Massie.

"So what do ya say?" He asked, referring to their relationship.

"No." Everyone gasped. Derrington looked down at his feet.

"Kidding!" She smiled and grabbed his head, kissing it for as long as possible. More whoops and hollers erupted in the crowd. They pulled away and smiled.

"Hey guess what?" He asked wiggling his butt.

"What?" Massie asked suspiciously.

He pulled out a shiny pin from the inside of his jersey. It was an M.

"Ehmagawd you're still wearing it!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey a promise is a promise, _you_ should know that." He smirked and wiggled his butt.

"Hey guys!" Josh called, releasing his grip from Alicia. "My brothers here, lets go!" After the boys all said their good-byes and kissed their girls they left.

"Why are you so happy?" Kristin asked Dylan, even though she was also smiling because of her choice, Dune over Dempsey. I mean Dempsey used to be an LBR and he got his status back by going out with _Layne._

"Sam." She winked. "He asked me out!"

"Ehmagawd!" The girls all screamed and happy-jumped. They were all finally back together, and they all had their own boyfriends.

"The only thing that could make this day perfect was the room!" Kristin cheered.

Massie opened her mouth to confess their loss but was cut off by Alicia. "Ehmagawd I totally forgot!" Alicia pulled a coach keychain out of her cleavage, finally accepting her C cups.

"Ehmagawd! That was supposed to be mine! How did you get it?"

"Once Shelby got mad at you she gave the key to me and I was saving it for the perfect moment, so whatdya say?" She dangled it.

"Given!" The girls screeched and made their way to the room, _Their room,_ and the rest of their eighth grade year.

**Hey guys! What do you think?? Please leave a comment!!! More in These Boots are Made For Stalking!!! Thanks for all the support!!! **

**~Massie Harrington**


	33. Authors Note

Hey guys!!! What did you think? Hope you all

**luh-ved it!!! I'm starting the sequel, ****These Boots Are Made For Stalking**** soon!! Thanks for all of your support throughout this whole story! I never would have finished it without all your positive feedback! And I think I got more readers after I separated it into chapters ;)! So thanks to everyone who suggested that!**

**I heart you!**

**~Massie Harrington**


End file.
